The Begining of the End
by Sataria
Summary: Macavity is a mystery cat. . .but just how much of the mystery do you think you know? MacavityxOC
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

"Macavity's a ginger cat. He is very tall and thin. You'd know if you saw him, for his eyes are sunken in. His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed. His coat is dusty from neglect. His whiskers are uncombed. He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake. . .And when you think he's fast asleep he's always WIDE AWAKE!"

So are the words of Bombalurina and Demeter. They were two of the very few who knew the kitten Macavity. The Macavity before he became the Napoleon of Crime. The other members of his kittehood group of friends included Munkustrap, Griddlebone and the queen who became his mate, Callestia. She was Bustopher Jone's younger sister, a lovely tuxedo queen with white forearms, white hind paws to her knees, white stripes on her upper thighs that resembled a garter belt and elegant silver patches at the outer corners of her eyes. She, along with the others, would all be swept into the same sad and horrific path as the unfortunate ginger tom kit who would become one of the most evil villains of London


	2. Chapter 2 The Birth

A ginger queen was going through a rough delivery in an alley during a terrible thunder storm under a filthy dumpster. It was as if the elements were foretelling the tragic and stormy future of the newborn kit that was being born. The mother was a ginger and white cat, the father was a black and white lightning patterned tom, tall and yellow eyed. They weren't your normal strays or alley cats, the future litter and the attending family were wild cats.

The kits-to-be-born also had a sister eight years older than them. Her name was Marisella, fierce and malicious for her age, she stood outside the dumpster while her father helped deliver his only son.

The young queen had a white base coat with ginger and orange patches and black stripes covering her slender form, black sleek paws and forearms that ended at the elbows with spiky tufts of fur that were now wet along with her shaggy, wild mane of ginger head fur. Her arms were crossed as she stood motionless with her back to the dumpster, her tail drooped and touched the ground, she didn't care about it. Her incredibly bright yellow eyes, something that ran in the family, scanned the alley before her. Her claws were always out in anticipation of stray cats that she perceived as constant threats to her and her family. She didn't even flinch when she heard the pained screams of her mother and the encouraging words of her father as she gave birth to their second litter of kittens.

Marisella had been their first, so far their second litter consisted of three still-borns and the last was proving to be rough for the fragile queen. Exhausted, she was using all the strength she possibly could to deliver this last one, their hope.

"C'mon mum!" her mate shouted. They referred to each other as mum and da', never using their real names. "Ye can do it!" His accent was rough and unique, something like an old Irish brogue that no one heard anymore. "C'mon love! It's almost ther'!" His eyes were wide as he carefully pulled the slimy kit out of his mate, helping the birthing process.

She gave out one final scream before falling back and leaving the cleaning of the kit to her dutiful mate. Wild cats mated for life and both parents would always work together to raise their kits, there were no specific father or mother duties, each parent was equal in everything they did and raised their kits as such.

'Da', worked quickly and carefully to tear off the sac from around his last kit and licked it clean. It began mewling instantly and both parents grinned with joy that one out the four had lived. The father held his kit close and ran his paw through the little one's wild head fur, gently smoothing it out. It wailed and Da quickly gave it over to Mum. She smiled brightly and took it.

"Tis a tom." He told her. Without looking up from his mate and son he called for Marisella.

She turned and crawled under the dumpster, finding her parents and her new sibling. She stole a glance to the stone wall of the building by their temporary shelter and saw three still bundles of fur; she felt nothing for the weak ones who couldn't make it. She looked back in front of her and saw her mother holding a little tom kit with lighting streaks of white black and ginger fur. He was suckling from his mother and was so little and quiet. She silently looked down and a small smirk lifted the corner of her mouth, her eyes glowed in the dimness under the dumpster. Thunder boomed outside but none of the cats noticed.

"What's his name?" Marisella asked as she continued to look at him.

Her father sat back on his heels and proudly lifted his chin, "He shall be named Macavity."

Marisella's smirk turned into a full scale grin and her mother beamed as she closed her eyes, her mate crawled behind her and let her lean back to rest.


	3. Chapter 3 Time goes by

**This chapter's a bit longer, this is also where Marisella's foul little mouth starts coming into play.**  
**Thank you to those who favorited and reviewed my story! ( Cocobutterrox ^_^)**  
**Enjoy the insight to the secret life of Stray cats!**

Four years later. . .

"Marisella!" A furious Da shouted as he picked up his toddler son.

Macavity had come waddling back to the dumpster, his birth place had become their official home, with a gash along his forehead and holding his left forepaw. He was crying and once his father handed him to mum she inspected it and found that he had sprained it, possibly from climbing somewhere a little too high and fell.

Marisella, now twelve years old, sauntered around a corner with her arms crossed and her eyes made into a glare, "What!?" She snapped back. The tom and queen kits that she had befriended snickered from around the corner as she stomped away. She was quite mature for her young age and often hung around kits five years older than her. Her height and knowledge of the streets fooled everyone into thinking she was much older.

Da towered over his daughter as she approached and put his fists on his hips, "Where wer' ye when yer brother got hurt?" He demanded. "And dan't lie to meh."

She stared right back at him with the same eyes he had, her tail flicked from side to side, "I weren't watchin 'im," she pronounced every syllable loud and firm.

"And why not?" he asked.

She leaned forward with a sneer pulling on her lips, "I was busy doing something more important than watching Macavity play."

Suddenly Da raised the back of his paw up in the air and sent it flying towards his daughter's face. Marisella instinctively closed her eyes and covered her face, flinging herself back away from him. She fell back and landed on her haunches. She held her forearms up to block him and after a few moments slightly lowered them to peer up at him. His paw had stopped half way to where her face had been and Marisella realized that he had no intention of smacking her, an old trick he'd use on her when he was really angry.

"Macavity is far years old Marisella." He growled. "Ye cannot leave him alon'. He has a sprained farepaw and uh gash on his farehead dat ye'll be lucky if it don't get infected!"

"I'll be lucky?!" She screeched, "How will I be lucky? T'was his fault!" She quickly got up on her hind paws, "The litt'le shit shouldn't have been-"

SMACK!

This time her father really did smack her. She gasped and put her paw against the cheek that he had struck. Her mouth hung open in surprise and her eyes widened. Her mother looked up from where she was tending to her tomson, the soft glow of her magic emanated from between her paw and Macavity's fur.

Da was glaring at her fiercely, "I dunno wher' ye be 'earin dat language, but I sure as hell! won't be toleratin' ye sayin it about yer brother. Un'erstand?!" He yelled at her.

She glared at him and took a steady breath in before answering him. "Yes Da." She grumbled.

His look softened and became neutral, "I love ye both. But Macavity is me only son and-"

She interrupted him, "And you love 'im more is that right?!"

He dismissed her theory with a wave of his paw. "Nah. I love ye both equally I said. Tis the way us wild cats are. But Macavity was the only one born out of four. Livin' da way we are in this city, in the allies it's easy to lose a kit. I've spoken to other toms with terrible stories about losin' kits out here. Ye can fend fer yer self but Macavity isn't like you. He'll grow to be strong but right now he's a tiny kit who needs someone to watch over 'im and protect 'im while he's out playin." Da's acid yellow eyes looked at his daughter with a hint of pleading.

"Then why don't we just leave Da?!" She shouted. "Why stay here when we have a tribe to call home?" She pointed to the alley opening and directed her gaze to the cloudy horizon.

"Because da time isn't right to go back." Da shook his head, "I 'avn't received word that it's safe."

"What do you mean 'not safe'?" She asked.

"What I mean is dat our tribe has been at war with an'other. Onley da toms wit'out kits stayed to fight. Very few of us left with dat said." He explained. "Yer mother and I 'ave been communicat'in with da tribe back home and it's still not safe. Specially with Macavity and ye still kits. We can't risk ye getting captured and killed, fer ye thoh somethin' worse tan death." He put a paw on his daughter's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "We left fer ye love, and den Macavity was barn. When the time is right we'll go home. But fer now I need yer help in watchin ahver Macavity."

Marisella growled and then grumbled, "Yes da. . ."

He smiled, "Thank ye Marisella. Shan't be long na dear." He started to lead her back to the dumpster. "Ye'll see, we'll be home in the wild lands eventually. Na how's dat magic comin along?"

She shrugged. "It's fine da. I practice like you tell me ta. It's easy, I'm ready for bigger stuff."

He laughed softly, "When yer alder dear." He stopped, "Quick, what are I tinkin?" He quizzed her.

Her yellow eyes locked on his forehead and she narrowed them as she concentrated, "Mmmmmm, that. . ." She dropped her tense shoulders and smirked, "That I should move that box by the other side of the dumpster so that it blocks the path of the rain tonight. And that I should say sorry to Macavity and help mum heal up his gash." She raised an eyebrow.

Da chuckled, "Very good love! Yer doin great. And I will be needin ye ta move dat box, but help yer brother farst."

She nodded reluctantly, "Yes, daa." She grumbled.

In her mind Marisella doubted that her father had been in communication with their tribe for a while. She doubted that they'd be going home for a long time. It had already been five years since they ran from the woods where they lived and took refuge in London. In the past four years since her brother had come into the world her parents had asked Marisella to do everything for Macavity, watch him, follow him, play with him, take care of him. Truth be told she was straight out annoyed by him. She only tolerated him because he was her brother. She hated having him follow her everywhere all the time, she purely hated it. Sure she wanted kits some day but those would be hers, Macavity was her brother not her kit and she didn't feel any special connection with him at all.

She followed her father under the dumpster and watched as he fawned over the little tom kit.

"He's doin fine now Da," her mother said. She smiled as she handed their son to his father.

Macavity purred as Da stroked his head fur and cradled him against his chest. Mum looked from her son to her daughter and her smile faltered when she saw the scorn in Marisella's eyes. She realized that something had drastically changed in her daughter since Macavity had been born. The more she studied the young queen that was her daughter Mum formed the idea that it was just a case of sibling jealousy. After all Macavity was the sole survivor of her second litter and was also the baby boy of the small family, it was only natural that Marisella was jealous of her baby brother. Mum shook her fur and shrugged her doubt off.

That night while their kits slept Mum sat with her back to the brick wall, Da sat beside her.

"Do ye think there's something different abou' Marisella?" She asked her mate.

Da took a moment to answer, watching his kits sleep, "Aye, she had a wicked outburs' today after I spoke to her abou' Macavity's injuries. She's so jealous, not even I were dat way when I were young." He said.

Mum nodded, "Do ye tink it's just a case of sibling rivalry? She doesn't. . .'ate him? Does she?" She looked at her mate and took his paw.

He looked back at her and brought her paw to his lips, brushing a soft kiss on it, "Dearie all will be fine. She'll graw out of it soon. It be a little jealousy tha' he's da baby. We may 'ave placed a tad bit mar favor upon him, but what can ye expect? We almost lost him after all." His yellow eyes reflected the dim light of the street lamp outside the alley. The patter of rain outside the dumpster made a comfort ting sound around them. His mate leaned her head against his shoulder and hummed as a response.

In his head though Da had his own suspicions. He noticed how Marisella was a little rough with her younger brother, he always seemed to have an extra bump when he came home with her. A bruise here on his wrist, a bruise there on his arm. He always put if off as horse play but lately. . .He couldn't think that she was abusing him. That wasn't his girl. He turned his thoughts to her magic and was proud that she was improving. He drifted off to sleep wondering if Macavity would share in her magical abilities.

From where she lay Marisella only pretended to be asleep. Her eyes were wide open as she looked out under the dumpster and watched the rain hit the pavement. She listened into her parents' conversation and wasn't worried. All she had to do to get them off her back was pretend to be a little nicer to her brother. She was glad her father could only levitate things and not read minds like she could. Neither of her parents understood where she got that from. Her mother too was a bit magical, but only in her healing abilities. Macavity's wounds would be fine the next day.

But what her father said in his thoughts after they stopped talking made her narrow her eyes. He was catching on to Macavity's little "accidents". She was lucky he doubted that she would ever intentionally hurt Macavity. Of course her father being the only cat she truly feared she was afraid to know what he would do if he ever caught her hurting her brother. . .


	4. Chapter 4 Rain

Marisella stood in the rain. Her yellow eyes wider than ever before, her chest moving up and down heavily with each breath and her paws clenching and unclenching into fists. She had been watching the entrance to the alley for hours and still her parents hadn't shown up yet. Macavity was whimpering under the dumpster, hungry and scared, missing their parents. He was watching Marisella stand in the alley, three dead alley cats lying at her hind paws. Their bodies were limp, their eyes frozen open in death, blood dripped from Marisella's paws. The three of them had just tried to attack, and possibly rape her and she had killed them in front of her brother. While Marisella was tough she had never killed a cat before, now she had killed three at once with her claws and magic.

Her eyes still wide she continued to look out at the street, "Where are you?" She whispered.

"Marisella?" Four year old Macavity called out timidly.

Her eyes were still wide open and without blinking she looked to the right towards her brother. "What. . .Macavity?" Her voice was strained.

"Where mum and-"

"Shut up!" She growled.

Macavity tensed and puffed up in terror. Somehow Marisella had gone from the entrance to the alley to crouching over Macavity with her paw clamped down over his mouth, thin smoke drifted around her body. Her hackles puffed out making her seem bigger than she was. Her face was emotionless and her eyes the same as before. Her fur shimmered with blue magic as it coursed over her skin.

"Don't say a single word." She whispered.

He nodded.

"We're going to wait one more day for them to come back and if they don't. . .We're leaving. Got it?" She grabbed the tender fur at his shoulders and yanked him forward.

He yelped and in a small burst of light Marisella was flung off of her brother and hit her head awkwardly on the bottom of the dumpster. She laughed as she shook her head and rubbed the back of it with her paw. She looked up at her tiny frightened tom and smiled.

"Da would love to know you've got some magic in ya too." She chuckled and ruffled his head fur and then walked passed him and sat down facing the alley entrance. She continued to smile as she watched for signs of their parents and the rain fell down. It washed away the blood of the three dead cats ahead of her. Her eyes remained wide and she wrapped her forearms around her knees, hugging herself while she waited.

She didn't know where they had gone. Hours earlier they had gone hunting and said they'd be back like usual. But when morning turned to afternoon, and then the three cats showed up, teasing Marisella. Well she had no choice but to defend herself and Macavity. She had no idea where her parents were and when she reached out for them telepathically she neither heard nor felt them. It was if they were dead. . .

**Oh my goodness O_O Cliffhanger! How long should I make you suffer and wait to see what happens next? TeeHehehehe**


	5. Chapter 5 Safety

Six months later. . .

Marisella had hardly slept since they left their dumpster. She pulled her little brother behind her and he struggled to keep up. When he whimpered and tripped she let out a frustrated growl and picked him up. She carried him on her hip through the streets of London. She had waited that extra day for their parents to return but they never came.

So she decided to go out looking for them, and she knew she couldn't leave Macavity all alone so she had dragged him with her. She had been feeding and providing shelter for the little brat for all this time and cursed her parents for leaving her to raise their tomson. It began to rain, again, and she looked up at the dark night sky growling at the clouds above. With a sniffling Macavity in her arms she found shelter under a drooping cardboard box. She hated it but with no other shelter in sight and fatigue weighing her down she deposited her brother down in the driest corner and then stretched out on her side and fell unconscious.

Macavity curled up in his corner and shut his eyes. He slept through the night but Marisella slept for most of the next day. Her little brother stayed by her side for fear of the outside world and his stomach growled from hunger. He began to cry and his crying woke his sister up. She groggily lifted her head and shook her fur. She looked over at Macavity and sighed at how pathetic he was. She dragged herself out of the box and Macavity heard a zap and a squeak. His sister came back with a dead mouse and she dropped it in his lap. He looked up at her and smiled as he began to eat the food provided for him.

Later that night an orange tabby tom and his young mate, an orange tabby queen, walked arm in arm down the sidewalk.

"Lovely day at the station dear!" The queen said, nuzzling her mate.

He laughed, "Yes, and soon we'll be home where it's nice and warm my lovely Jennyanydots. I still can't believe you're my mate." He said with a twinkle in his green eye and a Scottish tone to his voice.

She playful swatted his arm, "And why would I have rejected you Mr. Skimbleshanks?" She smirked.

"Because dear, I am but a humble railway cat," he planted a kiss on her neck which earned him plenty of giggles.

"Oh you!" She said, "I'm a Gumbie cat and you don't hear me complaining." She stuck her tongue out.

The two nuzzled again and continued walking down the sidewalk. They were five blocks away from their Junkyard home when suddenly Jenny stopped dead in her tracks. Skimble stopped next to her and looked at her in confusion.

"Dear. . .Why'd you stop?"

She pointed towards a box across the street, "L-look." She whisper, her voice was shaking.

He followed her gaze and saw a little ginger kit peeking out from under a card board box. He squeaked when a pair of black paws yanked him back. Before Skimbleshanks knew what was happening Jenny was gone from his side and making a dash across the street. Luckily there was no traffic to worry about and the orange tabby was able to chase after her.

He called out to her, "Jenny! What are you doing?"

She abruptly stopped before the wilting box and carefully reached out for the flap. Skimble was sure he heard someone make a shushing sound.

Jenny carefully lifted the flap and gasped. When she lifted the flap all the way Skimble's jaw fell open in shock. In the box his mate had just opened were two kits, the tom kit terribly younger than the queen. Both were filthy and looked half starved. The queen kit hissed and crouched in front of her brother but she was so weak that her hiss turned into a cough and she dropped to her knees. She groaned and then fell to the side.

The little tom shrieked and called out her name, "Marisella!"

Jenny slowly reached out and stroked the tom kit on the head, "There there little one. We'll help you." She said gently.

The little one looked at her with his shocking yellow eyes, "But, Mari said not to truwst any cat." He said. Obviously he was just starting to learn how to speak.

Jenny cooed to him, 'It's alright little dove," she said soothingly. "I'm here to help you. My mate and I won't hurt you. We want to take you to the Junkyard." Seeing that he was still wary she tried again, 'Our home."

At the word home his face lit up and he reached out for Jenny. The young twenty year old Gumbie cat gently lifted the kitten into her arms and turned to her twenty three year old mate, "Pick her up and we'll take them to the Yard."

Skimble nodded and obeyed his mate. He was alarmed when he picked up the slender queen and found that she was too light for comfort. The two tabbies rushed back to the Junkyard and went to their den. Jenny knocked on the den next door and her sister, a tan tabby queen, poked her head out of the door.

"Oh Jenny!" She smiled sleepily, "It's late but I'm glad you're back." Suddenly she saw the look on her sister's face.

"Please hurry Jelly! I need your help." Jenny said, her voice rose in pitch.

Jelly didn't wait for an explanation and hurried after her sister. When she entered Jenny's den she gasped. "Oh Everlasting Cat! What happened to them?" She exclaimed.

Skimble was wrapping the tom up in blankets and cradling him as the little one was falling asleep. Before he completely fell asleep Skimble looked down at him, "Wait, what's your name laddie?"

"Macavity. . ." He said.

The two queen sisters and the orange tom all looked at each other.

"Macavity." They whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to The Junkyard

**This is another shorter chapter but do enjoy all the same ^_^ Thank you to catsforever for your review. I'll be updating again tomorrow night so stay tuned!**

The next day a scream from Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks's den awoke the entire Junkyard. Deuteronomy, while aged didn't have the title Old yet, came rushing into the den with his young Jellicle Protector to-be son Munkustrap at his heels. He found a teenaged ginger queen sitting up on one of the cushions, Jenny was holding a young tom kit in her arms and Skimble was trying to calm to the queen down.

"It's alright lass. You're safe. No one here is going to hurt you!" He looked at her kindly.

Suddenly Deuteronomy cleared his throat. "What is going on here you two? Who are they?" He asked, his tone was gentle and curious. For some reason that she didn't understand Marisella latched onto the bushy, brown grey tom. She gasped and leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his wide middle as best she could, Munkustrap watched curiously from the door way to the den. Her eyes were wide in fright, her hackles up, and her body shaking. Deuteronomy made a gesture to Skimble to stay down and that the Jellicle leader had it under control.

"What is your name young one?" He asked the queen in his arms.

She looked up at him, "Marisella. And dat's me little brother Macavity." As if saying his name she seemed to remember him, she looked at him, "You ok?"

He nodded and nuzzled against Jenny.

She looked back at Deuteronomy and then stepped back and sat down on the cushion and let out a heavy sigh of relief. She ran her black paws through her head fur and looked at all the older cats around her. "So I'm guessing you all want our story."

Deuteronomy nodded with a lopsided grin, "That would be helpful. First though, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. Macavity just turned five." She said nodding at her brother.

Deuteronomy nodded to Skimble and the orange tabby went about making breakfast for the small group. The Jellicle leader continued, "What happened to you two?"

"Our parents left us." She looked right back into his grey-blue eyes, her yellow ones had a certain unnerving effect, "One day they're home. The next they say they're going on a normal hunting trip and they never come back. That was six months ago." She looked at the ground and then curled up against the soft cushion. "As soon as we eat we'll be out of your fur."

Jenny set Macavity down at the table, his little hind paws dangled over the edge of the chair that was too large for him, "But why ever would you leave? We want you to stay and take care of you dear," she explained gently.

Marisella blinked as if trying to comprehend what she was saying, "You mean. . .like we get to stay?"

Skimble nodded from his place in the kitchen, "Of course. You can decide whether or not you want your own den or stay with one of us older cats. You can call this place home dear."

Marisella looked back at her brother and narrowed her eyes. She turned her gaze back at Deuteronomy, "And what exactly is my new home called?"

He smiled, "The Jellicle Junkyard. In a few months we will hold an event called the Jellicle Ball, there you can become an official Jellicle if you wish."

Marisella thought it over, living here meant she could dump Macavity with anyone she wanted. Then again she wouldn't want him crying all the time from missing her too much. But she could have her own den in a few years, practice her own magic, find a tom, settle down young. Maybe it was a good idea, "I'd love to." She was surprised at how easy she was able to trust these Jellicles.

Deuteronomy held out his paw and Marisella shook it, "Welcome to the Junkyard Marisella." He smiled.

He had no idea what kind of trouble Marisella would come to cause.


	7. Chapter 7 Marisella's descent

**Yeeaaaah. I got behind on my updates. Sorry! T_T Anywho! Here is the next chapter!** **This chapter has sexual, drug and alcohol references. Enjoy!**

Marisell and Macavity adjusted quickly to life at the Yard. Asparagus Junior, and the young physic twins Coricopat and Tantomile all made friends with Marisella. Jenny and SKimble both offered to house the young queen and her brother until she wanted a den of her own. Marisella accepted the offer graciously. Macavity made friends as well. The young Munkustrap, his younger brother Rum Tum Tugger, a young Persian queen named Griddlebone who would spend her lonely days at the Yard while her own parents left her to go on various trips around the world without her, and a scarlet queen named Bombalurina. All a few months younger than him except Munkustrap. Demeter, Bomba's sister, was the youngest so far.

He became attached to the queen Griddlebone and the two quickly became best of friends doing everything together. He also grew attached to the Glamour Cat, Lady Grizabella. She was the mother of Bomba and Demeter and little Tugger followed her everywhere, his own mother had died giving birth to him. The younger Maine Coon was completely in love with the magnificent queen and claimed her as his mother.

The twins helped Marisella with her magic skills and being the quick learner that she was, she quickly advanced through all the training they had. Soon she was at the same level as them, and they had been at it for years while she advanced in a matter of months. Soon she was levitating things higher than before, flying, disappearing and reappearing, reading minds. But what they twins didn't know was that she had developed a wall around the thoughts she didn't want them to hear. The thoughts she protected were the secret hours she would spend learning how to torture smaller animals with her magic, particularly rats and mice.

In turn she began to teach Macavity what the twins taught her. At his young age the twins were impressed by his strength and skill, something that renewed Marisella's jealousy. As the years went by Deuteronomy began to notice that the ginger queen grew darker, something in her yellow eyes turned from sunny to acid. The Jellicle leader couldn't help but notice how Marisella would glare at Macavity every time the twins praised him, or when a cat would hold the young ginger tom. Deuteronomy tried to give as much attention to Marisella as he could to make her feel better but the older she got the more rebellious she became.

By the age of seventeen, four years after their arrival, she took Macavity and politely moved out. She chose a den in the shadows, far to the rear of the junkyard, around several corners of junk piles. Deuteronomy didn't think it was safe for Macavity but Marisella assured him all was well. Nine year old Macavity seemed to change as well. Some days he was so quiet and everyone noticed. He looked at the other kits with longing in his eyes but Marisella would possessively tell him he couldn't play and teach him magic for hours on end.

And then **_she_** came to the Junkyard and was initiated as a Jellicle. _She_ being the youngest sister of the gentletom Bustopher Jones. Her name was Callestia and Deuteronomy had the pleasure of being the only one to see the sparks fly between the two young Jellicles when they met. Nine year old Macavity and seven year old Callestia, while they didn't know it yet Deuteronomy could see that they had a great destiny together. They two were instant companions, something that Griddlebone grew annoyed with. But Griddlebone's jealousy was nothing compared to the rage that could be seen in Marisella's eyes.

After Callestia began to come around more often to play with Macavity, Deuteronomy began to swear that he could hear faint little screams coming from the ginger cats' den. He also swore that the following days and months he saw bruises on Macavity's body. Without seeing it for his owns eyes and not wanting to offend Marisella and have her take Macavity away no one asked if she was hurting her brother, and no one wanted to even think of the idea that she would hurt him.

Luckily though when Marisella began to 'grow up' and fill out she began to spend less time at the Yard. Asparagus Jr was a little sad by that fact since he harbored a crush on the ginger queen. Apparently though, he was too mild for her taste. She would return late at night drunk or high off drugs and stumble back to her den. Those nights Macavity slept at Grizabella's or some other family. But just when everyone felt like their suspicions that Macvity was being abused faded, it got even worse.

It was no secret that Marisella would 'entertain' various toms at her den or outside the Yard. The way she toyed with the other toms of the Yard was evident in this. Coricopat and Tantomile were the adopted kits of Deuteronomy and preferred to live around the back of their father's den in their own little separate one. One night Marisella rushed to the Mystic Twin's part, tears streaking down her face.

"Tantomile!" she cried, "You're the only one I trust. Please you have to help me." She sobbed on her younger friend's shoulder.

Tantomile calmed her friend, "What's the matter Marisella?"

"Are you hurt?" Coricopat asked. "Is some tom after you?"

They sat her down on a stool in their kitchen area. "It's worse I'm afraid," she said sniffling and looking utterly ashamed of herself. Oddly enough the twins detected a hint of something behind the shame, something like happiness and hope. "I-I had sex with a tom."

Tantomile gasped but wasn't surprised, "Did you mate with him?"

"No, just a one night stand." She cried, "B-but. . .I think. . .Well. . .I think I might be pregnant!" She blurted the last part out and then broke into more sobs.

Coricopat began to question the truth in her apparent grief. He looked at his sister, "Well let us try and see if we can detect anything inside of you. Would that-"

"Be alright?" Tamtomile finished his sentence.

Marisella nodded and tried her best to stifle her sobs. Tantomile put her paw against Marisella's stomach and held Coricopat's free paw, his other paw was placed against his temple. For a few moments the two conversed telepathically, both voiced their questions about her apparent sadness without the queen in question hearing. Suddenly Tantomile mentally gasped. At the same moment Coricopat's eyes snapped open and he stared hard at the floor.

_Together they saw a vision far, far, into the future. In split seconds they saw an adult Callestia giving birth to a little tom kit in some run down warehouse. Dmeter sat at her back paws helping her with the birth, two young tiger striped calicos they didn't recognize stood in the doorway to the room. The two kept glancing around frantically as if expecting someone to burst out of the darkness. Demeter gave the kit to Callestia who cleaned it off and looked down into the little tom's face._

_"His name is Mistofelees." She said with a saddened smile, "Please tell him who I am and that I love him very much. Tell him that we'll see each other when the time is right."_

_Her gold calico friend nodded silently and kissed her cheek after she wrapped the newborn in a blanket. She nodded at Callestia and then ushered the young ones along with her while they helped her to sneak out of the Warehouse like they knew the place._

_Somewhere else in the same warehouse, an adult Macavity was playing cards with an adult Bombalurina. She playfully swatted his arm when she found out he cheated. Suddenly he ran to Callestia. She was crying and gave birth to two more kits, both were dead._

It was only a matter of seconds that the vision lasted. When it was over the twins slowly let their arms down and looked at each other.

Coricopat sighed and walked a few feet away, Marisella looked at them sadly, "Well?"

Tantomile and her twin had seen more than a vision, they had made a terrible discovery. "Marisella. You are my very good friend and I love you deeply. This isn't easy to tell you. . ." The tan and black queen took a deep breath in, she knew how Marisella would react and was ready to protect herself, "But you are unable to have kits."

The sadness in Marisella vanished. Replaced, as it was, by a dark, evil anger that sent out wave after wave of dark energy. Coricopat moved to stand behind his sister incase he needed to fling her out of danger's way as their friend let the news sink in. Her face went from sad to stony.

"Oh. . ." she whispered.

But her reaction wasn't something they had expected. She calmly stood and walked to the entrance of their den. "Thank you for your time my friends." Her voice was robotic and mechanical.

She disappeared into the night.

The next day she came back early in the morning and before she went around a corner to her den, Tantomile spotted her. She saw the ginger queen absolutely covered in dried blood. Tanto awakened her brother and the two followed her scent. Cori peeked into an alley way and when he saw the horror that Marisella had committed he leapt back towards his sister. He covered her eyes and dragged her away from the heavy scent of blood.

"What is it Cori? Please tell me!" She cried out.

He shook his head and quickly placed the image in his memory in a tightly sealed box in his head. He could never let his sister see what he had. He stopped them just outside the Junkyard and looked straight into his sister's dark amber eyes, "Tanti," he called her by that nickname only in desperate times, he had her full and serious, rational attention, "You must never ask me to show you what I saw. I never want you going back to that alley or prying into my head for that memory. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "You have my trust brother. I will never ask you to show me." If it had scared her brother to that extent, Tantomile knew that she didn't even want to imagine what he had seen in that alley.

They became distant from her after that, but that night had the opposite effect on the ginger queen.


	8. Chapter 8 Rejection and hatred

**Violence! Death! And cussing await you!**

**I am a HUGE stickler when it comes to time lines and I had to draw out several before I was happy with the timing of everything. I don't know, maybe it's just me but I need the timeing of these stories and everyone's ages to all fit. This story really gave me a massive headache. I love my reveiwers That much! **

**Well what are you waiting for? Go witness Marisella's dementia!**

From the point that Marisella heard she could never have kits she changed yet again. Deuteronomy knew that the Marisella he had accepted into the Junkyard over four years earlier was gone. In her place was a totally unreachable queen. A dark monster in the shell that Marisella had once inhabited. Macavity became more terrified of his sister while the opposite could be said for her relationship with Grizabella's younger daughter, Demeter.

No one quite understood why Marisella chose Demeter. Maybe it was because the golden queen kit was the youngest kitten at the time besides Callestia. And when everyone thought of Callestia they saw that Marisella would always disappear when the little tuxedo queen arrived. She let Macavity play with her all he wanted, but the mysterious ginger queen would either leave the Yard or retreat into her den. Not coming out until the next day.

Young Coricopat, around the same age as Munkustrap, had told Deuteronomy alone of what he had seen and what he knew Marisella had done. And yet he begged the Jellicle Leader to let her stay for Macavity's sake. As terrible as she was to her brother, the ginger tom kit still loved her dearly.

After Deuteronomy heard about what Marisella did he began to understand why she forced herself away from Callestia. Quite simply she didn't want to kill the tuxedo Jellicle. Deuteronomy knew that Marisella was driven to the point of insane jealousy over the fact that Callestia was Macavity's main attraction now. He knew that she knew that after she found out she couldn't have kits that she _would_ kill Callestia if given the chance. So Marisella forced herself to stay away from the second object of her rage.

Marisella's fascination with Demeter only increased when Grizabella chose to leave them two years later. The ginger queen had already despised the Glamour cat, while her brother had adored her. Marisella saw right through Grizabella and her insight striped away the sweet talk and lies that the grey queen had built around herself. The younger queen knew Griz was as shallow as could be and she tried to tell Macavity this through the years but he refused to listen. This was the closest he had had to a mother since his had disappeared, he didn't want to believe she was anything less than perfect.

All that changed when Grizabella left. Macavity had grown to love Callestia and Griddlebone, the white Persian as his sister and right hand, the tuxedo as his kittenhood crush. Callestia had been chosen by the tribe to be the next Glamour Cat and had been taken on as Grizabella's protégé. When she chose to leave the tribe that so loved her, all the kits had grown so attached to her that it ripped them apart.

Tugger and Bomablurina clung to her legs, screaming and begging her to stay, Demeter was too stunned to do anything besides watch, but Grizabella shook them off. Griddlebone was unable to move and sobbed while Macavity held her. His own fragile heart was broken and his love for the grey queen turned to the first form of hate he ever knew. It was when he saw Grizabella simply pat Callestia on the cheek and then walked out of her life forever that he swore revenge on the Glamour Cat. There she was leaving behind the kits that loved her but most importantly to Macavity, she was leaving behind Callestia. That was when he first learned what hatred was, that was the first time he hated a cat.

Macavity swore to himself, and later Griddlebone, that they would never love Grizabella again. They would harbor their hate for her and if she ever did return they would refuse to accept her. If they found her later in life they would make her own life a living hell.

While Macavity brewed over his hurt as Grizabella left them, Marisella grinned from her spot in the shadows. She leaned against a sturdy junk pile with her forearms crossed and grinned as she watched her brother and the rest of his friends cry while that pollicle of a cat walked away so cheerfully. When she really studied her brother though, she felt something akin to pride at the twelve year old tom. She saw that he had learned to hate and knew that this action brought on by the vain queen he had so loved would begin to deeply alter him. If she closed her eyes she swore she could see the future and saw Macavity as a creature she could be proud of.

When he went home that night his anger turned to hurt and grief, Marisella was waiting.

She was sitting at the table with a small bottle of alcohol in front of her. Her head bowed but a malicious smile evident on her face, "So how does it feel brother, to understand rejection?"

His sadness and anger turned to fright, he swallowed the lump in his throat, "She left us." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Marisella lifted her shaggy furred head. "No shit you little peke." Her grin revealed her cruelly sharpened teeth, something she had worked on proudly. "That's what mum and da did to us. Although I think they were probably hit by a car. And you know what? She left the same reason they did. . ." he looked at her, afraid of her answer, the same answer she continuously used on him, "Because. . .of. . .you." Each word was slow and crisp.

He shook his head and stood there lamely. "No," he squeaked and shook his head.

Suddenly Marisella flew from her chair, knocking it back and barreled into her brother. They fell to the ground with her on top of him and punched him in the face.

"Yes! That's right! I would have left you too but of course I'm the only queen who would ever love a fucking stupid little shit like you," she whispered venomously. She continued, "You fucking pathetic waste of life and energy." She grabbed his chest fur and pulled hard, shaking him as she pulled him so close that they touched noses. He was forced to look into the insane glow of his sister's eyes. "If you make one more Jellicle leave I'll kill you little brother." Her voice was even and calm, it scared Macavity so badly that he shook, his tail curled around his hind leg.

Suddenly he closed his eyes because he knew what was coming next. She raised her fist and sent it slamming into his face. She leaned back and began beating him mercilessly, blow after blow to his face. Blood coated her paws when he cried out and begged her to stop but she only yanked him up by his head fur while she floated to her hind paws and shoved his own paw in his mouth. With tears streaming down his face he looked at her.

Her cruel smiled faded, "You have da's eyes. How dare you take those from me! Those were supposed to be mine! All mine!" She screamed. Suddenly, with a burst of magic she flung him toward a brick wall that she had made herself for that very purpose.

Macavity slammed into it head first and slid down to land in a heap on the ground. For a moment Marisella only stared at him. She groaned and put a finger to his neck and wasn't surprised to find that he had no pulse. She had killed him, but this wasn't the first time. She put her claws around his scalp and then formed a spell in her head that she had developed for this situation. With a shock of magic she reanimated her brother. He gasped for breath while she stood and sauntered away to her room, leaving him with a bleeding forehead and a killer head ache.


	9. Chapter 9 Mind your own

Marisella hated a lot of things the Jellicles did. She especially hated their dances because she was terrible at them. She hated it when she caught her brother dancing with them. So graceful and smooth, something she could never learn and only added to the jealousy of her brother.

He tried to dance when she wasn't around but sometimes he just couldn't escape her watchful eye no matter how hard he tried. Macavity was dancing with Griddlebone, Munkustrap, Tugger and Bomba when she caught him for the second time that week.

She stared at him with a false smile on her face and tapped her hind paw impatiently. "Macavity!" She called. "Come here for a moment I need to speak to you dear brother."

She had become angry with him all the time now. Angry because he was graceful instead of fierce the way wild cats dance, jealous that the Jellicles had accepted him so easily and jealous that he was just so much better at everything that her. To cope with her jealousy she'd beat him whenever she pleased and blamed him for their parents' disappearing on a regular basis.

Marisella dragged Macavity to a back alley of trash, out of view of the others. Her sharp claws dug into his fur and bit his skin, drawing blood. As soon as they stopped she whirled him in front of her and slapped him with enough force to throw him to the ground, it was more of a punch with an open hand. He was stunned at first and was suddenly frightened when she began to beat him. She growled as she spoke about how shameful it was for him to be fraternizing with the likes of Munkustrap and Griddlebone, calling his dancing a waste of energy and time. Blow after blow fell upon his shoulders and back. Marisella was thankful for his crazy coat; it hid the bruises from most other cats. She grinned maliciously as he cowered below.

"You are pathetic Macavity." She hissed as she stooped to his level so he heard her whispers, "You are a fucking useless tom and will never amount to anything. I am the only queen who will ever love you. Do you hear me boy!?" She shouted her question in his ear.

He feebly nodded and whimpered, all the while keeping his yellow eyes to the ground.

"Look at me!" She hissed darkly.

He did.

She grabbed his chin roughly in her paw and turned his face from side to side, noting that the slap she gave him earlier was red but blended in with the ginger of his fur. She threw his chin away from her and the socked him in the gut for good measure.

"Fucking pathetic." She repeated ruthlessly. "Wild cats aren't graceful, we are fierce! Once I find our birth tribe you will know how _real_ cats dance."

Macavity curled into a ball and didn't dare weep in his sister's presence. He held his breath and counted the seconds as he heard her paw steps walk away. When he was sure she couldn't hear him he began to sob, and loudly. He knew that his sister was delusional in the fact that they would ever find their birth tribe. Wild cats lived in thick woods, there weren't any of those around for miles, and neither knew anything of their birth tribe. He loved dancing with the others because it brought peace to his troubled mind. Ever since Grizabella left no one brought his spirits up except one queen in particular.

He continued to cry until he heard paw steps approach. He ceased crying and tucked into a tighter ball, covering the back of his neck to protect it. But the cat who touched him placed a tender paw on his back. He slowly uncurled and looked into the soft brown eyes of the tuxedo queen Callestia. She smiled gingerly at him and he carefully uncurled.

He knew he could always trust the younger queen and threw his paws around her middle. She gathered him onto her lap and let him cry against her. She held him and stroked his wild mane of head fur, not speaking but acting how she felt.

In her young heart she knew she was in love with the tom. He was sweet when his sister wasn't around. When he was done crying she silently helped him up and discreetly took him back to Jennyanydot's den. The young Gumbie Cat saw the blood in Macavity's fur and quickly worked to help him.

"What are earth happened to you dearie?" She exclaimed as she tended to him.

Callestia, who stood beside him from where he sat on the cot, answered before he could, "We went exploring outside the fence Aunt Jenny." She explained, "We climbed into a tree and we fell out. I kind of landed on him." The ginger tom was deeply grateful that she was protecting his sister. She may have beaten the shit out of him on a near daily basis, but she was the only family he had. She was all he knew.

Jenny accepted Callestia's story even though she had a pretty good idea who the real culprit was and soon had Macavity out and about. When it came time for Callestia to leave with her older brother she turned to her friend and kissed his cheek softly.

"You mustn't listen to her you know. You're not pathetic Macavity," her eyes shone with compassion, "Not by any chance are you pathetic." She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "You're the most graceful tom I've ever seen. Even more so than Munkustrap. But don't tell him I said so, it'll get his fur in a bunch."

Her brother called her name again, more irritably, and she left her friend feeling considerably better.

Every time Marisella told him he was shit Callestia would come and completely wipe his sister's words from him mind. With Callestia around he felt warm. He felt like he could move mountains. She truly brought out the best in him. She was always there to help him when he was beat by his sister.

But he was always afraid that Marisella would find their birth tribe and so never acted on his feeling for the queen. That, and he knew Marisella would have a fit if he flirted with a queen. Yet he couldn't deny his blooming feelings for her, she was a beauty, she should have been the next Glamour cat if Grizabella had stuck around to teach her, and at the young age of twelve Macavity wanted her to bear his kittens one day.

When he turned to go back to his and his sister's den he saw her sitting on the great tire in the middle of the clearing. Little Demeter curled up in her lap. For reasons Macavity could not comprehend, Marisella was only kind to Demeter. Maybe it was because Marisella was old enough to have her own kits but couldn't and felt a maternal instinct, or maybe it was because Demeter followed her everywhere and attracted a lot of attention for Marisella. Macavity didn't know and felt a twinge of jealousy towards the gold and black kit.

Why did his sister love the young one more than him? She never got a beating like the one he had earlier. Maybe Marisella thought it was cute the way Dmeter held her tail when they walked. Demeter was a Jellicle born and yet it seemed to the ginger kit that Marisella adored her to no end, as did most of the tribe; Bomba, Jelly, Jenny, even Deuteronomy and his son Munkustrap. The silver tabby tried to keep her away from Marisella as much as possible, not wanting the youngest Jellicle to become corrupted by the ginger queen.

Coricopat and Tantomile, whom Dueteronomy had adopted long ago, sat in the shade of a junk pile, staring at both Macavity and Marisella. The twins were whispering something to each other and Macavity wondered if they really could see the future.

They could and they saw terrible things in store for the malicious ginger queen and her brother, things that were already in motion and could not be helped. Yes, they had already told Deuteronomy and had made it clear that history was set, the futures of Marisella, Demeter, Munkustrap, Macavity and Callestia were all set and intertwined with one another.

They could see even farther than they ever thought. In their youthfulness their powers were easy to expand and send racing to the future. There they saw Callestia's tomson whom they would mentor and help raise. The attempted rape that would be performed on a Jellicle queen not even born yet, and the unsuccessful rape of another Jellicle queen not yet born. They saw how Grizabella's mistake of leaving would affect Macavity in the long run and they feared what they saw.

As kits Coricopat had formed a severe anxiety disorder where he could hardly stand being separated from his sister. Tantomile was the emotionally stronger of the two since it was she who saw their parents get run over by a car while pushing her and her twin out of the way.

Macavity waved to them and smiled. They merely lifted their heads in response.

Marisella called her brother over softly, "Oh Macavity!" She called musically, "Come here beloved brother." She smiled sweetly, it made Macavity want to throw up. When he stood before her perch on the tire she looked down at Demeter peacefully dozing in her lap, "See how perfect this little angel is? Have you seen the way she listens to me and adores me and doesn't back talk to me? She's everything you should have been little brother." She tenderly stroked the queen kit's head fur while she slept. "If only you could learn from Demeter here. Know what it means to respect me, obey me, fear me, and rightfully so." She looked up and her acid yellow eyes bore into his in such a way that his stomach churned.

She waved her claws in front of his face and then placed a single claw in the middle of his chest. A burning pain instantly lit up his heart and didn't stop. At the same time he was frozen in place, unable to move or scream. She grinned and hummed in delight at the pain in his eyes.

In that moment she lost Macavity forever. He would never know why she hated him like she did, he would never understand why she loved Demeter more than her own brother. Neither would ever understand the other ever again. Deep down Macavity vowed that he would destroy Marisella, but for all the vowing in the world he didn't know when or how or even if he ever truly would. In the mean time he would only keep his head down and follow her orders.

Deuteronomy saw how Marisella treated Demeter differently from Macavity, and he knew exactly why too. He knew that Marisella desperately wanted kits, but would never be able to have any. At the same time she despised Macavity because she blamed him for the disappearances of their parents. Innocent Demeter had nothing to do with them and was attached to the ginger queen and so Marisella loved her like her own kit, obsessively so. Deuteronomy greatly pitied the younger of the siblings. He was eight years her junior and her only family, yet she treated him as a slave and adored a kit that wasn't even hers.

The day that Marisella tortured her brother on the Gresat Tyer was one of the days that Dueteronomy decided to visit the yard. He was sitting atop the TSE1 and watched as she touched his chest and how he was frozen in place. A few minutes went by and he saw Macavity grab at his chest fur and then stumble back. After a few seconds he ran off to their den.

Dueteronomy stood and made his way over to Marisella. When he reached her he spoke up, "Marisella my dear. I'd like to speak to you about Macavity." He smiled kindly.

She had had her eyes closed and was relaxing in the sun when he came over and she slowly opened them at the sound of her brother's name. 'What's the runt gone and done this time?" she asked rudely.

Her leader's face looked surprised, "Well he's been making quite a lot of visits to Jennyanydot's den lately and I was just hoping he isn't hurting himself. Would you know anything of this?"

Marisella's eyes darkened and she narowed them when she replaied, "Why don't you mind your own bussiness old tomcat. Macavity is my brother and I keep track of him day and night. If he was hurting himself I'd know but he's not so don't bring it up. He likes to play rough with the other kits, he always did."

"I'm just watching out for him becuase I know times have been rough for the kits lately. I don't want him gettig hurt." He eyed her suspsiciously when he said that.

She smirked, "Macavity is doing just fine over the hag's rejection. Never better. Of course if you think the Junkyard is a bad place for Macavity I'm sure I can find a home for him back in the allies." She shut her mouth and continued to smirk at him.

Not wanting her to take the tomkit away, Dueteronomy only nodded and then turned and walked away. He wanted to help but there was something off in Marisella and he didn't want one false move to send her over the edge and send Macavity away. Something was coming though and he could feel it. He prayed to Everylasting Cat to have mercy on Macavity soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Marisella's Luck

It had been exactly nine years since Marisella and Macavity had joined the Jellicles.

In those short nine years Marisella had found out she was infertile and had gotten herself into the life of drugs, alcohol and hard crime. She had killed her brother several times and had brought him back to life. At the ripe age of twenty two she had slept with more toms than she could count, killed cats, and become a terrifying monster with her magic, especially when her brother was around. Not to mention she had semi adopted Demeter after Grizabella left them.

Macavity had lived a calmer life by comparison. Grizabella had left him and the tribe some two years ago, he had fallen in love in his young age with Callestia, he was an amateur, at best, with his magic but he didn't mind. He figured he had a long time for Tantomile and Coricopat to teach him. He had a good group of friends going and was a very well behaved tom kit apart from some very accidental zaps of uncontrolled magic every now and then. The dark side of his life was his sister but his love for Callestia seemed to make it all better.

Marisella and Demeter had formed an odd alliance. The ginger queen had been downright abusing her brother and even killing him, but she adored and doted on the young queen who was now twelve years old. Something that Munkustrap wasn't too fond of since he held no amount of trust for the ginger queen whatsoever.

Jenny, Skimble and Exotica had all remained close to Macavity, while they had all stopped talking to the reclusive sister a while ago. Deuteronomy had taken another mate, Rosie. Jennyanydots and Skimble had had a little queen kit they named Rumpleteazer. Jellyorum had a tomsom, that she named Muggerstone who was now three years old. Everyone seemed to be doing well. . .except for Marisella.

Not once since she had begun to learn magic had she obeyed any rules given to her. She had injured, set fire too, nearly drowned, harmed numerous Jellicles and secretly killed her brother in the years she had seriously been taught magic. Around the time she almost "accidently" killed Asparagus Jr, Deuteronomy had put a stop to her lessons all together, something which infuriated her and sent her into five days of non-stop drinking and hard drugs. None other than Macavity took diligent care of her when she stumbled back home, coming down from her high.

If anything she only hurt herself and made Macavity look better in the eyes of the Tribe. Helping her made him look like the better cat and, ironically, made her even more furious at her brother.

One day, before things were to go extremely wrong, Marisella saw the perfect opportunity to practice magic again without anyone noticing. She went into a back clearing and began to find little bugs and mice to torture.

She laughed as they squealed in pain and then would abruptly snuff their lives by blowing them up with a bolt of magic. It was Munkustrap, now a strong young tom of sixteen years old, who followed her that day. He and Marisella had never gotten along and he was always spying on her, trying to find ways of getting her in trouble. He noticed the way she slunk around and how Macavity was always flinching around her. On this day he had finally figured out that she had had begun practicing magic behind his father's back.

Marisella knew though, she always knew when someone was following her. She was drunk on power that day and decided to try and seduce the young tom. Why not? After all it would present a challenge and she liked a challenge.

He stayed well hidden and Marisella was even impressed. But after three hours of playing 'spy on Marisella', she began to tire of his games.

She shot a bolt of magic at a junk pile and sent some piece of it flying off over the Yard fence and into the field beyond. She sighed and turned around, her black paws on her hips. "Ok Munkustrap dear! You can come out now!"

Munkustrap crossed his arms and walked up to her, "What the hell are you doing out here Marisella?" he demanded, "After you almost killed Junior a second time I thought my father forbid you to use magic unsupervised."

He stood about her height, strong blue eyes looking back at her defiantly.

She smirked, "I never liked listening to authority. While your da' was good to me all these years I just could never find it in me to listen to him. And then he tells me I can't practice without his supervision? Ha! Well I just didn't want to listen to the old fool."

"Old fool?! Watch your tongue Marisella!" Munkustrap shouted. "If it wasn't for my father you'd be back out on the streets. Maybe even dead." He continued to glare at the ginger queen.

She smirked, her former idea to seduce young Munkustrap had disappeared. He was too hard headed. "You'll make a great Jellicle protector one day Munkus."

"Don't call me that!" He snapped at her, gaining a frown. "You will address me by my full name."

She was beginning to grow impatient with this tom, "Demeter likes me better you little shit. And you know it!"

Munkustrap only growled at her. The ginger queen was already short tempered enough, this silver tabby was pushing his luck quite far. Not able to resist it she snarled and shot off a bolt of magic but Munkustrap was quick enough to see it coming and dodged to the side. The bolt struck a junk pile that wasn't sturdy and Marisella watched in surprise as it began to topple over!

She screamed as she ducked under a piece of old car and took cover. Munkustrap shouted for help as the trash crashed down in a massive avalanche around them. From the main clearing there came a resounding crash that echoed. When the crash faded Deuteronomy, Jenny, Skimble and Jelly took role call of all the cats and found that Marisella and Munkustrap were missing. With fear beating in both Deuteronomy's and Macavity's hearts they raced neck in neck to where the dust that followed the crash was coming from.

There Deuteronmy screamed for his son, "Munkustrap!" His voice echoed over the scene of trash.

Macavity's confusion blinded his ability to sense his sister and Munkustrap and in his panic he began tearing through the trash with his bare paws. Suddenly he heard a muffled sound and pointed to where it came from.

His ears twitched, "Over there! Munkustrap I think!"

Deuteronomy hurried over and tore through the trash quicker than Macavity had ever seen him move. In his heart he hoped Marisella would be dead. It earned him a mental punch from his sister.

"_Stupid pollicle_! _How dare you?!"_ she shouted in his head.

"_Marisella_?" he whispered, utterly astonished.

"_Yes it's me. Now help me out of here_!" she snapped at him.

He was going to ask her where she was when suddenly he saw a black paw shoot up from the trash. He ran to it and grabbed hold of his sister. He pulled and she made a great show of gasping for breath after he pulled her up. Around the same time Macavity pulled out his sister, Deuteronomy pulled out his son.

The pair rushed the cats they were supporting back to the waiting crowd where they made way and hurried to the main clearing. Along the way Deuteronomy turned to his son, "What happened Munkustrap?" He asked earnestly.

The sliver tabby clutched his bleeding side and glared at Marisella, "That peke of a cat Marisella! That's what!"

Her face grew red and she growled, "Why you little-!"

She raised her claw but on an impulse Macavity grabbed her and sent a pulse of his own magic through her body which made her freeze in place for a split second, enough to distract her. She whipped her head to look at him and he shook his head, warning her. She pressed her lips together in a straight line and then let Jellyorum fix her up.

Marisella's luck had come to an end. Once Deuteronomy had spoken to both her and his son, Marisella claiming that Munkustrap tried to rape her and she had no choice, he made the queen stand before the Great Tyre. Her ears were pressed back close against her skull as she stood alone before the Jellicle leader and all the other cats while Macavity stood with the rest of the Jellicles, Callestia held his paw.

For the first time in his life Macavity saw Deuteronomy frown. The ginger tom wanted to shrink and disappear but he knew even with his own skills that that was impossible. He knew his sister was going to be severely punished.


	11. Chapter 11 Temporary exile

**This is a shorty but enjoy all the same. Since it's so short I'm uploading two chaps today. Thank you Reviewers! You don't know how much I love to hear from you...Ok maybe you do**.

"Marisella!" Deuteronomy's voice boomed through the clearing.

Macavity was sure he saw Jennyanydots crying while Skimbleshanks held her.

Deuteronomy continued, "You have endangered this tribe for the last time! After specific instructions, which you deliberately disobeyed you almost got yourself and Munkustrap killed." In a softer tone he added, "All you had to do was use magic when I or one of your teachers would be able to supervise." He shook his head and tears gathered in his eyes. He had never done this before, "Marisella! You are cast into temporary exile until either myself or your peers decide you may return!"

Her yellow eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open. She stammered, unable to find the right words. She turned around and looked at everyone she knew, her eyes lingered on Demeter. The gold and black queen was whisked away by her older sister. In the end her penetrating gaze came to rest on her brother. She narrowed her eyes when she stared hard at him, their acid yellow color boring into him until he shrunk back from her. Callestia gripped his paw tight to tell him she was still there. Unable to look at his sister any longer, Macavity turned and rushed away to their den with Callestia behind him.

Marisella closed her mouth and nodded her head, she knew where her brother's alliance lay. "I'll be back for you brother," she hissed to herself. With a final glance at her former leader and his son standing beside him with his arm in a sling she turned on her hind paw and dropped to all fours, running as fast as she could from the Jellicle Junkyard. Each movement sent pain searing through her injured body.

Tantomile and Coricopat watched in sadness as their friend ran away from the Junkyard. Coricopat shook his head and Tantomile cried silently. Every horrible event they had seen in their visions concerning the ginger queen had just begun.

The male half of the mystic pair ran to his leader. "Father please revoke your sentence," he begged. He stood before him with his ears flat agaisnt his skull in sadness.

Deuteronomy looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Coricopat but she needs to learn and this is the only way while keeping everyone safe at the same time. I wish I didn't have to banish her but it is only temporary. When it's time for her to come back I'll have you, your sister, and Macavity locate her." He put a comforting paw on his adopted tomson's shoulder.

The tri colored tom looked at the ground, "What about Macavity?"

"We'll move him into another den unless he wants to stay at his own. I'm sure Skimbleshanks would take him in," the grey and brown tabby said.

They both looked in the direction of the ginger cat's den. "When he's ready I'll speak to him," Coricopat said quietly.

Tantomile came up beside him and took his paw as they walked back to their den.


	12. Chapter 12 Not like her

Marisella ran and didn't stop running until she found herself on a dirt hill not too far from the Junkyard. She was sure that there had been more to her sentence, like where she was exiled to. But she didn't give a damn about where they would have sent her. They had exiled her! She shot a giant beam of yellow magic in front of her, carving out a tunnel like crevice in the next hill over.

"How convenient!" She screamed at the hill.

The area her magic had cleared was tall enough for her to walk into and wide enough for her to lay across. She quickly left and went in search of something to sleep on. A couple of bricks stacked made the foundations of her cot and a cardboard box made the place where she could sleep. With the sun disappearing below the horizon Marisella decided to sleep. Oddly enough she felt no adrenaline and didn't cry. Then again she never cried, not once in her whole twenty two years of life.

She needed to clear her head to figure out what to do from this point out. Her revenge on the Jellicles had to be cruel and last forever. She also needed to figure out what to do about Macavity, after all it was all his fault she had been banished and he was going to be dealt with properly. . .

* * *

Macavity had run back to his den as fast as he could. He felt numb, tired, and defeated. He felt as if he had been trying to protect Marisella all the years she had hurt him by brushing his pain off his shoulder, and now all his work had been ruined. If he had confessed to the Jellicles before that she abused him they would have banished her then, but Macavity and Callestia had always made up a story. Marisella just _had_ to go and try to kill Munkustrap! Macavity never had a chance of defending her. . .

He screamed and curled up on the ground. Callestia didn't want to touch him and instead stood by the door, watching him. She decided to let him get out his frustration before talking to him, she had been around her brother long enough to know that if a tom was upset it was best to let him be until he wanted to talk.

He didn't cry though, only cursed his sister for her stupidity, "Damn it Marisella!" he shouted, "Why?! WHY did you have to do it?!"

Callestia knelt down beside him as he went on.

"This is all wrong, this means death! We're all dead. . .You're all dead." He whispered.

Suddenly Callestia's brow knitted together, "We're. . .what? What did you say? Macavity?"

She placed a gentle paw on his shoulder and he slowly turned to peer out at her through the curtain of his shaggy head fur. "I said you'll all doomed. I'm doomed. She's gonna come back."

Callestia shivered and her eyes watered, "Macavity. . ." she whimpered his name.

He flung himself up and grabbed her shoulders, "Don't you see!?" He shouted desperately, "She's insane! And she's coming back for us! When she does we'll all be in danger!"

"Macavity you're scaring me!" Callestia cried out. Her paws were holding onto his wrists at her shoulders.

Suddenly he saw her eyes clearly and saw how frightened he made her. He looked at his paws and realized that he was holding her so tight he was possibly bruising her. He let go.

"Oh no," he whispered. He looked from Callestia to his paws and then back again rapidly, "Callestia. Callestia I'm sorry!" He curled back away from her and then turned his back to her completely. "Please leave."

"What?" she asked timidly as she rubbed her sore shoulders. "Macavity I won't leave y-"

"Please leave now Callestia! I'm just like her!" He shouted without turning around.

The young tux queen jumped and then scrambled to her hind paws and dashed from the den. When she was gone Macavity uttered a growl which turned into a scream of rage. He shot up and threw the nearest kitchen chair across the den, it smashed violently against the brick wall Marisella had thrown him at before. He yanked down the curtains that his sister had treasured, slashed the ratty painting she had stolen with a little calico tom she had been seen with, savagely ripped apart the velvet cushion Marisella had kept for herself while she gave him a tattered pillow with a hole in it. After all the years of letting his sister beat him he finally let his rage come out and he destroyed the den Marisella had worked hard to make for them.

He destroyed everything she had come to love in the last few years and soon the den was nothing but a wasteland of its former self.

"Damn you Marisella!" He screamed, his face turning red from the anger, "Damn you to hell! Everything is YOUR FAULT!"

Outside in the dark, Demeter stood in the path to Macavity's den. She cocked her head to the side and could hear him screaming his den. There was the sound of ripping and tearing, from his voice he sounded furious. The little queen kit by her side looked at her quizzically.

Suddenly Macavity froze, he could feel that the golden kit and her tiny friend was watching and listening to him. The ginger cat moved with slow steps to the entrance of his den. At fourteen he was almost as tall as Munkustrap, he leaned against the door frame and his gaze fell upon the queen kit and her companion thirty yards ahead of him. They had no fear and walked forward, Macavity didn't move.

"What are you doing here Demeter?" He asked, his voice low and raspy. He looked at the kit by her, "And with Rumpleteazer?"

She didn't speak as she came closer and her big green eyes watching him.

"Go home Demeter. . .It's late. Bomba and Jelly will be angry that you and Rum are out so late." He said, his tone laced with heavy irritation.

When the preteen kit finally stood right in front of him she looked up at him innocently, "Where did Marisella go? She promised to watch the moon with me tonight. . .But since she isn't here will you?" She held her paw out to him

He scowled at her and then smacked her paw away, hissing cruelly.

Demeter's face puckered in hurt and she held the paw that he had in-avertedly scratched and began crying. Macavity's eyes widened in surprise as the kit began bawling and sobbing, he growled and then got down on his knees in front of her. He held her shoulders between his paws, feeling just how tiny she was for her age. To his horror he realized that he was beginning to think how easily he could over power her, she would be helpless to fight back against him. Rumpleteazer stood back and silently watched the other two older cats. The little queen was barely two years old and Demeter was close to her.

He shoved her back and she stumble, catching herself half way before she landed on the ground. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"Get away from me kit." He hissed, "I can hurt you, maybe even kill you and you have no idea." He glared at her and then crawled forward on his paws and knees, backing her up as he went. "You don't want to be around me right now." Suddenly he stood and blocked the light of the moon behind him, throwing her into darkness. He gasped when he felt a sudden tingling sensation running through his fur. "Demeter get out of here," he whispered quickly, when she didn't move he backed away from her and shouted, "Get away Demeter!"

His eyes lit up a bright yellow as his magic began to pulse through his veins and under his fur uncontrollably. His paws shook and he looked at Demeter as the little queen gasped and then bolted in retreat, grabbing Rumpleteazer as she went, as bolts of magic blasted from his paws which he aimed at the ground. The force of the blast threw him up in the air and he landed hard on his back. The breath whooshed out of him causing him to gasp like a fish for breath. He coughed and then rolled over on his side, groaning. He spotted the young kits running around the corner of a pile of junk and then groaned again and lay out on his back again.

He wasn't about to turn into her, he refused. Against his better judgment he felt doubt creeping up on him. He began to believe that he was going to become what his sister was; a monster. As he pressed his face against the cool dirt he felt like something bad was going to happen to the tribe and him soon. Something he wasn't going to be able to stop no matter how badly he wanted to.


	13. Chapter 13 New home

Marisella woke up late in the first night of her banishment. The moon was full and bright and cast light just inside her new den. She had been asleep on her side and when she opened her eyes the movement was slow and steady. She stared at the outside and then rose sweepingly from her makeshift cot. In her sleep ideas always came to her, things were always so much clearer after she had a good hour or five of rest. This time everything was clear to her now.

She knew the Jellicles were now her enemies, every last one them, even her Demeter. Thinking of them all made her fur glow with magic from her anger. She growled and carefully stood up, walked to the entrance of her den and looked out in the direction of the Junkyard. She sent her mind racing to find her brother and felt his anger at her. Her lips curved in a smile as an idea formed; right now her brother's emotions were wild and hard for him to control. If she took him back and trained him to be like her. . .then they'd both wreak havoc on the Jellicles.

She laughed darkly and then clapped her paws together and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Macavity had just laid down to sleep, his body sore and aching. Just as he put his head on his tattered pillow there came a knock at the den door. He groaned and thrust his head under the blankets.

It was Skimble, he had taken the night off from the train, "Macavity? Are you alright? Demeter came home screaming about you blowing yourself up?" He was met by silence, and knocked again. "Macavity?"

"Go away Skimble! I just want to be alone right now. . ." He said.

Outside he frowned and stood back from the door, "Macavity I know this must be hard and I want to be there for you. I always have and you know that."

He stared at the wall as he listened to the Scottish orange tabby who had found him nine years ago. In the dark shadows of where his sister used to sleep a small puff of smoke went unnoticed and two acid yellow eyes peered out at him from the dark.

"If you want to move in with me, Jenny, Jelly and the kits we'd be happy-"

He was interrupted by Macavity's screams and the sound of a scuffle. Skimbleshanks instantly burst through the door and found Marisella with her brother in a headlock. She grinned at the tom who had taken her in and began laughing.

"Let him go Marisella!" The orange tom shouted and lunged forward to get Macavity.

Marisella swung a slightly glowing fist and hit him in the face with a surprising amount of force and sent him sprawling on the ground at her hind paws. Her laugh echoed as she disappeared with her brother into the night.

Skimble groaned and then fell unconscious.

Marisella reappeared with her younger brother back in her makeshift den. She dropped him to the floor and then walked passed him to a sit on her cot and leaned back on her elbows.

"Welcome home Macavity!" She said cheerfully.

He growled, "The Junkyard is my home! And I'm going back!" He turned and began to run away from his sister.

She snapped her claws together and he fell to the ground, his legs locked together by an invisible force. With a dramatic effort she flung herself off the cot and walked forward. She crouched down and gently smoothed his wild fur out of his eyes. To his extreme surprise she was looking at him with tenderness.

"Oh little Macavity. This is your home now," her voice was so smooth and it wasn't like her at all. "You see I had a revelation in my dreams tonight after my banishment. I unlocked something in my head that made my magic even stronger. I also realized that I had to have my little brother with me."

"Wouldn't you rather have your precious Demeter by your side?" He spat at her.

She laughed and helped him up, brushing him off as she did, "Silly tom, she isn't magical. She certainly isn't blood. You're my blood brother and we need to stick together through this! Trust me, it's for the best." She smiled deeply and her acid yellow eyes glowed softly.

Macavity looked at her uncertainly and let her led him to the back of her den. She waved her paw behind her and some objects came forward to form another bed for her brother. She watched him lay down and then went to her own cot and they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Macavity's not there

xt morning Macavity was awoken by his smiling sister, "Wake up sleepy head!" She cooed. "Today we begin your training."

The way she said training made Macavity suspicious. She beckoned him over to where she two mice cooking over a fire. She seemed to take too much pleasure in watching them roast. The queen took them off the spit and then held one out to him as she bit into her own. When he only looked at her, she shook it in an encouraging way.

"Well c'mon!" She said through a stuffed mouth.

He sat down next to her and tentatively ate the food given to him. After he bit off a chunk and swallowed he eyed her, "So what exactly will my training be about?" he asked.

His sister laughed kindly, "That's a surprise little one, but it's going to get you ready to be almost as good as me." She smiled happily at him. "Trust me, I can advance you through faster than Coricopat and Tantomile can. Besides that you'll have fun with me as your master!" At those words she burst out laughing.

Even her laughter seemed off to Macavity, it seemed forced and irritated. As he ate he began to think that maybe she had changed and really did just want him with her. Maybe she was turning into the sister he always wanted. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth and he a stuffed one more rat into his mouth before Marisella gently told him they needed to begin.

At first, the training was light and easy, fun even. Marisella was a kind and patient teacher, never getting angry or irritated by his slower progress. She was a completely different cat and Macavity liked the new Marisella. Not once did she strike him or beat him in any way, the most she did as far as physical contact was to ruffle his head fur when he got something right. If he got something wrong she only grin and shake her head, encouraging him to try again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIING

At the Junkyard, not everything was as peaceful as Macavity's training. Skimble had gone to check on Macavity only after the older queens got the kits to bed, no one noticed that he had been gone all night until Jenny woke up and was terrified to find him gone! She ran all through the den and then to the den where she had lived before her sister left Demeter and Bombalurina in her care. After which point Jellyorum moved with her son Muggerstone into a bigger den with Jenny, Skimble and Grizabella's queenkits. Skimble was nowhere Jenny searched. With panic starting to rise in the back of her mind, the Gumbie cat ran den to den looking for her mate. It was Asparagus Jr who found his older friend laying unconscious in Macavity and Marisella's den.

"Jenny!" he shouted, "He's over here!" With the other alerted he dropped down to check on the orange tabby, "Skimbleshanks. Skimbleshanks mate, can you hear me?"

When Jenny arrived Skimble was semi awake and mumbling about Macavity, "She took 'im. Just grabbed him and gone. . ."

"It's alright dear, I'm here," Jenny reassured him. She carefully had Asparagus help her prop her mate against a wall.

"No, you don't understand," he said, coming to his senses a bit more, "She took the poor lad."

"Who love?" his mate asked while she looked into his eyes.

"Marisella," he coughed, his mouth was dry. "Marisella got in the Junkyard last night and grabbed him. I tried to help him but she clubbed me head when I tried to save him. And then she just vanished. I don't remember anything until you woke me up."

Jenny frowned and her eyes misted over, she looked at Asparagus Jr, "Do you know where she might have gone?"

He shook his head, "Sorry Jenny but I honestly don't." His brow came together in sympathy.

She shook her head, "Don't fret, it's alright. I just pray to Everlasting cat that she doesn't hurt the tomkit."

With Aspargus's help Jenny was able to get Skimble back to their den and into their nest. Bombalurina held Demeter close as they watched and Jellyorum's son Muggerstone slept in his cradle. Skibleshanks rested while Jenny went to Deuteronomy with Asparagus. She was almost there when Callestia and Bustopher Jones entered the Junkyard. Busteropher Jones had been Jennyanydot's biggest crush for the longest time when she was younger, until she met Skimble. Skimble had lived at the Junkyard his whole life like Jenny but she never really noticed him until she and a friend were asked to run an errand to the railway. There she was fascinated by the world of trains and began going on trips with him. It wasn't too long before the two fell for each other and became mates. With that said Jenny still harbored a queenkit crush on the distinguished Jones.

At the moment Callestia came bounding into the Junkyard ahead of her elder brother.

"Callestia slow down!" He chastised her, "A lady queen walks with a distinguished and dainty air."

She paid him no heed as she began making her way straight for Macavity's den. Griddlebone, who was spending a rather lonely day at the Yard, intercepted her.

She leaned against a trash pile as the younger queen bounded past, "He's not there you know!" She called out.

Callestia stopped, "What do you mean?"

The Persian frown as she walked forward, "Macavity's not there. Marisella kitnapped him last night, he's gone." She stood only a few feet away from the other kit and had her white arms crossed over her chest.

The tux queen's brow came together in confusion and her face paled beneath the fur, "What?!"

Griddlbone shook her head, "I'll tell you once, and once again, Macavity's not there. Aren't you listening? Last night after he nearly zapped Demeter, Skimbleshanks went to go check on him and saw Marisella kitnap him. Apparently she got him upside the head pretty good, they just found him passed out in Macavity's den a few minutes ago." She inspected one of her claws while she explained.

Callestia blinked a few times before she could stutter something to say, "How did you know all that if they just now found Skimble?"

"I was standing to the side when they passed by. I heard him going on and on about Marisella taking him," she replied.

Callestia stared at the other queen cautiously. For some reason Griddlebone was never fond of her. The tux queen guessed it was because of Macavity. Besides Marisella, they were the only queens he was close to. Callestia awkwardly looked away and spotted Munkustrap walking across the main clearing. She glanced over at the white queen and saw her body relax, her eyes went big with longing. It was no secret that Griddlebone had a hard kittenhood crush on the silver tabby, she would always watch him if he happened to walk by.

The tux queen looked back at her friend, "Munkustrap!" She shouted as she began running over to him. Griddlebone trailed behind her. When they reached him Callestia hugged him and he patted her back. "Is it true?" She asked, "About Macavity and Marisella kitnaping him?"

The silver tabby looked back at her sadly, "I'm sorry Callestia but it is. Last night Marisella got back in the Junkyard and took him. Skimble tried stopping her but she used magic on him. He's with Jellyorum now."

"Where's Jenny?" She asked, her eyes began misting over.

"Speaking with my father, which is where I am going now. I just spoke to Skimbleshanks," she patted her on the shoulder and walked away.

As he passed her he also passed Griddlebone and the young white queen reached out to touch his paw and make him stop. "Munkustrap?" She said, looking up at him with love sick eyes.

He looked back and smiled politely, "Hi Griddlebone."

She smiled shyly, "I was wondering if you'd like to go hunting with me later today," she said, hoping to Bast that he would accept.

He shook his head, "Sorry, but can't. No with this." He nodded towards his injured forepaw that was still in a sling.

Her face lit up, "Can I help you with anything? Anything at all?"

Munkustrap was a smart tom, smart enough to know that Griddlebone had a crush on him, "Griddlebone," he sighed, "Listen I'm really sorry but it would never work between us. You're beautiful, caring, witty, but I just don't think we could be together." He glanced over at the great Tire and saw Jenny walking alongside his father. "I have to go," he said before running off.

Leaving a broken hearted queen behind him he ran off, Griddlebone watched him go with a defeated look in her eyes. She hung her head and held back tears before looking up again and seeing Callestia looking back at her sympathetically.

Callestia reached out to her, "Griddy," she said, using the kitten nickname for the Persian queen.

Griddlebone though, didn't want anything to do with the tux and backed away, glaring at her. "I don't want you're sympathy," she hissed. She stormed away from the younger queen. Once she was out of sight she looked around her and then sat on the ground, her back to a pile. She put her head in her paws and began crying.


	15. Chapter 15 The Begining of Revenge

**It's been so long since my last post. But I'm back and have more chapters! Enjoy. . .**

A week passed and still no one knew where Macavity and his sister were. Marisella had been teaching Macavity all she knew about magic and kept his training night and day. She did it in such a way that he never had time to think about the Junkkyard or Callestia, which is exactly what Marisella wanted. Slowly she was brainwashing him, subliminally forcing her hate for the Jellicles onto his young impressionable mind.

"Ok brother now shoot the pigeon on top of that building over there," she instructed, teaching him about long distance magic. She pointed to a building across the street.

At first Macavity hesitated, he wasn't used to killing for sport. He aimed his paws and his yellow magic glowed but he didn't shoot. He looked at his sister and saw a calm darkness surrounding her. "Are you sure this is alright Marisella? I mean killing for food is one thing but killing for sport doesn't seem right. . ."

She sighed and shook her head, she shot her own yellow beam of magic at the poor bird and it exploded in a large puff of black smoke and feathers, blood rained down around the spot where the creature used to be. She put one paw behind her back and the other on his shoulder while she stood beside him and looked at the remains of the dead bird.

"Listen, Macky," she had begun using a nickname for him even though he wasn't fond of it. "In this world there are those who will wrong you and mean to hurt you. You have to learn to be alright with taking a life, whether it's for fun or not." A bit quietly she added, "Coricopat or Munkustrap wouldn't hesitate." She walked away from him and he was left standing there thinking about it.

In his mind he was confused, "_Coricopat wouldn't kill me. Would he?"_ Slowly he was beginning to think that he wasn't so sure.

That night at dinner was quiet while she ate. She swallowed a morsel and then looked at her brother. A plan had been forming in her head since the moment she kitnapped him to be with her. She wanted him to look bad in the eyes of the Jellicles just in case he ever did decide to run away and go back to them. She'd kept him busy enough to distract him but when she would look into his head she found that his thought always lingered on Callestia.

"_I'll have to change that_," she thought to herself.

When her brother went to sleep she got the urge to dig a hole in the ground. She quietly dug a hole large enough to fit two cats in and then the reason for urge became clear; she, or rather Macavity, was going to kitnap a couple of Jellicles. It couldn't be a couple of random cats, no, she wanted this to have reason. Everything she did she had a reason for doing it. She sat in the hole herself and went through a mental list of all the cats back at the Yard.

None of the kittens, that would just bring him friends and cats to relate with. They had to be grown, but cats that would be useful and serve a purpose. Not Griddlebone or Aspargus Jr, none of the older cats. Suddenly it struck her, her eyes glowed in realization.

"Coricopat and Tantomile," she whispered. "Yes they'll be quite useful." Upon further thought another cat, a kitten, came to her mind. "Demeter. My precious Demeter. How I've missed my little one."

She nodded and with her decision made she was able to rest. The following morning she let her brother sleep for as long as he did. After eleven he finally woke up.

"Marisella?" he called, realizing his mistake. His sister sauntered around the corner of the entrance and he could tell right away that something was wrong. He stood up and rushed to her, "Marisella what's wrong?"

She sighed, "I can't explain it to you. It's not something to talk to little brothers about." She sat on her cot and then slumped to the side and rested her head. She turned over and faced her back to him.

"Please tell me? I want to help," he said.

The ear nearest him twitched, "How far would you be willing to go to help me?" She asked,

When he thought about it he liked the way she had changed and would do anything to keep it that way. I would do anything Marisella just ask me and I will do it." He said firmly.

"Even if it involved kitnapping?" She asked. Her ear pressed flat against her skull as if she were ashamed to ask.

He was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

She turned over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I have a confession little one. Coricopat and I fell in love not long before I was banished." She forced fake tears, something she was good at. "We've been trying to communicate but Tantomile keep interfering. I've come up with the ideto pretend to kitnap Coricopat and bring him here. After all he couldn't just walk out of the Yard, the others would follow him."

Macavity wasn't so sure it would be that hard to leave the Yard but he nodded anyways, "I meant what I said when I said anything. I'll help you pretend to kitnap Coricopat."

Suddenly her face lit up in joy, "Oh Macvaity!" She shouted and jumped up, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. "I love you so much little brother, you have no idea what this means to me. We can be a family. Coricopat and I will adopt kits and start a new life here. All thanks to you!"

He smiled and hugged her back, she had never been so pleased with him and he loved the feeling. "When did you want to do it?" He asked when she pulled away.

"Two weeks time. The last time I spoke to him he said that Old Deuteronomy will be gone and the Junkyard will be less active. You know how paranoid they get when their leader is around. They all get so jumpy and active."

Macavity wasn't so sure about the jumpy part but nodded anyways.

_Two weeks later. . ._

Marisella stood outside the Junkyard fence, her deadly claws twitched in anticipation. This was the moment she had been waiting for. This was the beginning of her revenge, well the second part to the beginning. Taking her brother had been her first act of retaliation. Kitnapping more of them would get their attention. She didn't look at her brother when she spoke to him.

"Now remember you'll go in and wake him up. Get him to come outside where I'll be waiting," she said quietly.

"Um. Why couldn't you just go in yourself?" He asked timidly.

She wasn't angered by his question though, "Because if Tantomile wakes up she'll have a fit if she saw me. If she sees you she won't try to stop you."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the Yard. He knew exactly where the two mystic cats slept and was ready to do his mission. When Marisella nodded her head he took a deep breath in and soft clapped his paws together, disappearing into the night.

For the three weeks Coricopat is sister had been trying o locate their lost protégé but had had no success at all. When they reached out to locate him telepathically they couldn't find him, both came ot the conclusion that Marisella had set up a powerful wall, blocking his mental aura and shielding their third eyes from finding the two ginger cats. The previous day had been another failure at trying to break through the wall and both went to bed with heavy hearts.

In the kitchen area of their den a small puff of smoke appeared with a nervous Macavity. He made his way to Coricopat's side of the den and looked at the sleeping tom, he didn't look like he was ready to run away. Macavity made a confused face but shook it off and tapped the older tom's shoulder.

"Coricopat," he whispered. His voice was so quiet he wasn't sure he wasn't sure if he even said anything at all, but Coricopat proved him wrong by waking up.

"Wha. . .Macavity!" He spoke in a hushed voice.

The other smiled, "Come with me," he said.

The tricolored tom furrowed his brow in confusion and followed the ginger tom out of his den and out of the Yard. Once they were on the very outside of the fence the younger tom glanced around looking for his sister. He was about to call for her when he heard another voice.

"Coricopat? What are you doing out here?" It was the voice of the female half of the pair. She rounded the corner and her eyes widened when she caught sight of the ginger tom. "Macavity!" She shouted and flung her arms around him. "Everlasting Cat! I've been so worried about you!"

The ginger tom was loss, this wasn't supposed to be happening. Where was his sister? He tried to come up with an explain. . .

. . . .Inside Jellyorum's den a dark figure lurked through the den. It came to a stop inside a room where two young queens slept, one red and black, the younger one was gold and black. The figure stood over the younger queen's nest and yellow eyes flashed. . . .

Bombalurina came out of sleep for a moment and saw a dark, tall figure picking up her sister. Thinking it was just a dream she shut her eyes and fell back into sleep. . .

While Macavity struggled to find an explanation as to why he was there, the two tricolored cats looked at him expectantly. There was faint pop and the three looked at the street. There before was Marisella, she had a large bundle in her arms and was smiling in the moon light. The two mystics looked at her with wide eyes and were about to attack when suddenly the ginger queen thrust a paw out towards them and they froze as she stunned them. Macavity became confused, what was she holding? Why did she stun their friends?

She looked at them with a look that made him shiver and then turned, "Come. Let's go home Macavity dearest."

Macavity had no choice but to follow. Once they returned back at the hill Marisell led them to a hole that Macavity had idea ever existed. She nodded to it and the two mystics jumped down into it. She Floated up and then down into the hole, carrying the kit in her arms. Once at the bottom she laid the down and Macavity saw who it was.

"Demeter?" He shouted. "I thought you said we didn't need her!" He looked at his sister sadly, his eyes full of hurt.

She came back up and went to him, "Shhhhhh. Hush now," she put a claw over his lips. "Trust me brother. I may have been bad to you in the past and I'm deeply sorry. But have ever led you astray? I took care of you when we were orphaned, I watched out for you when we lived with The Jellicles. I've always looked after you haven't I?" She cupped his chin and tilted his head up to look at her.

"I-I guess." he said quietly.

"I could have left you at that dumpster all those years ago, but I didn't. I could have left you when I was banished but came back for you because I love you Macavity," she said with a soft look in her eyes.

His jaw dropped, "_Did she just say she loved me_?" he thought to himself.

She read his thoughts and chuckled. She planted a kiss on his cheek and then turned and began walking back to her cot. "Before you go to bed, find something to cover up that hole.

He looked down and saw that all three cats were asleep. It wasn't enough room for all three, but it helped that Demeter was a little smaller than any kitten her age. He teleported to a warehouse that was close to their den and found a back door that was surrounded by all sorts of wooden crates and boxes. Nothing seemed sturdy enough to keep them all inside the hole until he saw a metal grate that covered the entrance to a sewer. He used his magic to lift it up and then took it back and placed it over the hole. It made their hole a sturdy prison. With a last glance at Demeter he growled under his breath and then left to go sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Secrets Revealed

**Things are about to get dark for the mystics. I love writing this story and feel so bad for being away for so long Y_Y Laptop screen was broken, but now it's fixed! Enjoy. . . **

Tantomile was the first to wake up. Her head swung from side to side as she came out of sleep and opened her eyes. She was faced with a dirt wall. When she looked up she saw the cloud covered sky and bars. She whipped her head around and found Demeter sleeping next to Coricopat, she shook her twin's shoulder.

"Coricopat," she said in a hushed tone. "Coricopat wake up." He mumbled something about calico cats being trouble before he too woke up. He looked around in confusion. "Yes I was just wondering where we are too," his sister said.

They both looked at Demeter. "Tantomile?" He asked. "What do you remember about last night?"

"You two shouldn't remember much," a smooth feminine voice said above them.

The tricolored twins looked up and found the two ginger siblings looking back. Marisella wore a smug look that sent shivers down the Mystics' spines. Macavity on the other paw looked unsure about his sister's motives.

"What are you doing Marisella?!" Coricopat shouted.

"What could you possibly hoped to gain by this madness?" Tantomile asked.

"We were you're friends. . .," Corcicopat said as he gently moved Demeter off of his lap and stood up.

"Exactly," the ginger queen said. "We _were _friends. But you and the rest of your filthy tribe abandoned me and my brother. How could you banish me? There's a good question for you." She crossed her forearms. "As for why you're here, well, you'll figure out in time. And I hope to gain a little thing I like to call revenge." She smirked and her eyes seem to glow.

Suddenly Demeter began coming out of sleep. "Bomba. . ." she mumbled.

At her voice Marisella's look softened. "My darling Demeter."

The young queen kit recognized her voice and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. When she saw her surrounding she looked up and found her old friend. "Marisella? What am I doing here? Where's Bombalurina?"

Marisella crouched down and smiled. "You're here because I love you little one. And you and I will never be apart. Didn't I promise you that?"

Macavity looked at his sister with hurt in his yellow eyes. "What?"

She looked over her shoulder. "I love you too Macavity. This is how I've changed. My heart is now big enough for you two to share."

"Um, well ok. If you say so Marisella," he mumbled. He didn't want to share his sister, especially not with Demeter. Whiny, over-protected Demeter.

Marisella turned her attention back to the Mystic cats, "Now as first order of business I'll want something from you two." She grinned toothily.

Tantomile snarled and quickly stood, she jumped up and grabbed onto the bars of her prison and spit at Marisella. Remarkably it reached her face. The action was very out of character for the usually docile queen, her brother and Macavity were shocked. Marisella only closed her eyes and her grin shrank. She stood and wiped the spit from her fur.

"You'll be very entertaining Tantomile," the ginger menace said kindly. "Macavity stun Coricopat so that I can retrieve her." She stood expectantly with her paws by her sides, claws out. When Coricopat remained mobile she narrowed her eyes and turned to face her brother. "Macavity. . ." she growled his name as a sort of warning.

He shook at the familiar look in his sister's eyes and then rubbed his paws together and looked at Coricopat. His eyes told the tricolored tom that he was sorry before blue magic shot from his paws and struck the tom in the chest. Coricopat went down like a sack of bricks. Demeter screamed and Tantomile looked at her brother in shock, she fell to her knees and tried to wake him up.

Marisella took their moment of distraction to lift the bars with her own magic and then jumped down and hit the mystic so hard in the back of the head that while she was still conscious she fell to the floor, her vision blurry and her senses thrown off. The ginger queen easily lifted her and threw the younger tricolored queen over her shoulder. She floated up and landed on her feet with Tantomile still trying to recover from her blow, she used her free paw to set the bars back over the hole.

While Macavity looked at what he had done, Demeter screaming over the sleeping figure of Coricopat, Marisella walked past him. She seemed to have no trouble carrying another cat over her shoulder, and when she passed her brother she smiled warmly and cupped his chin, making him look at her.

"You did good my dear Macavity," she said, she body easily took the weight of the other queen as if she weighed hardly anything.

He guessed correctly that her magic must be giving her strength and he slowly turned to follow her back to their den. He stared at the ground as he walked and when he was able to look up he saw tears falling from the other queen's whiskers. He was so focused on the mystic queen that he nearly bumped into her when his sister stopped. She easily turned to face him, her face showing no sign of wariness.

"Yer tae young far dis Macavity," she said, suddenly sounding like their father. Macavity was young when they disappeared but their father's accent was strong in his memory. "When yer older ye can wotch but fer now you guard the others. Tis might get a little messy," she turned and walked into the den.

Macavity could only guess what his sister had in store for the other queen but knew that whatever his sister did it was going to hurt the mystic queen very badly. She was so young, only a few years older than him, and it made his tail droop. He never expected his sister to do this, but she promised things would be different and he had to trust her. He turned his back. . .

* * *

Inside the den Marisella revealed another secret spot she had hidden from Macavity. A staircase that led down to a single space where a medieval stock device stood in the middle of the room and at the very back was a large rectangle looking object with a large black cloth covering it. Marisella walked down the stairs and as she entered the room fire suddenly shot out of little stone holes in the wall as she went along. She put the other queen on her wobbly hind-paws facing the wooden stand. She took her paws and locked them in cat sized wrist holes. After which she made a small glass of ice cold water appear in her pawand dumped it on the other queen's head, making her instantly awake and she shook her fur dry.

Her hackles rose as her eyes darted around the room. "Where's Cori?" She asked desperately. "Is my brother alright? Did you kill him!?"

Marisella grinned and inspected her claws. "Och don't worry about 'im, he should be wakin' up. The spell I taught Macavity came from a book I stole, one yew two never let meh read. Tis very interesting. The spell itself only lasts far a few minutes." She raked her claws on a rock to sharpen them as she circled her old teacher. "Talks of good and evil, death, all sorts of things. Especially demons. One in particular catched me eye he did, goes by da name of Mephistopheles." Her accent still lingered. With a grand flourish she yanked down the black cloth from the object in the back of the room and revealed a black book with silver writing inlaid in the leather cover.

Tantomile gasped, "You stole the book of Mephistopheles and read it!? That book is evil and should never be read! It teaches horrible things Marisella, horrible things." She hung her head, "I was protecting you. My parents knew the ancient ways of the druid cats and warned us of that book."

Marisella laughed and then snarled and swiped her sharp claws across Tantomile's back, the other queen screamed. The ginger queen continued walking again. "Ye kept pawer from meh! That book has taught meh things yew two could nev'a teach meh. Such pawer." She swiveled her head, cracking the bones in her neck, pulses of magic coursed under her fur with each crack. "I covet tha' book and made a deal with it," the way she looked at the book made Tantomile cringe in horror, "I love tha name so much tha' I'd name me first tomson after it," she grinned, showing her ragged teeth. She chuckled at the tri queen's gasp of horror and then stood up to her full height. She cracked her fingers and then stood back. "Naw, ye are goin' to tell meh where Deuteronomy goes when he leaves the Yard. Aye?"

Tantomile tried to yank her paws loose but it didn't budge, she began shaking the stock in a panic because she knew what was coming. "Marisella you don't understand. You're only hurting yourself!"

The ginger cat only grinned. "I'll give you to the count of three. One, twoo-"

"You're going to die!" She shouted. Marisella's face went blank. Tantomile sensed her hesitation and went on. "Not long after we told you you were infertile we saw the future through our dreams. We saw a vision of your death; you'll die before you rise to power."

Marisella's eyes glowed furiously and she stormed at her. She grabbed Tantomile's head and forced her to bend forward over the stock, painfully pulling her so far forward that her back paws left the ground her paws yanked at a painful angle.

The ginger queen leaned in close to the mystic's ears, her accent quickly vanishing, "Who?" She snarled, "Who kills me?!" When no answer came she yanked her again causing a scream to come from her victim. "Tell me!"

The other queen sobbed, "I can't."

Marisella growled again and then flung the other cat away from her. Her accent returned, "I hope yer resolve to not tell meh is as storng as your connection with yer brother because yer gonna need such strength." Bright balls of blue electric light sparked in her paws as she gathered up power. Her old friend bowed her head and sobbed.

* * *

After he turned and began to walk away the screams echoing from the den made him realize he didn't walk fast enough. From the hole where the other cats were he could hear Coricopat scream once before scaring Demeter and then started sobbing as he tried to comfort the younger queen. The younger ginger tom sat on the small ridge overlooking the prison and he could just barely see Coricopat cradling Demeter. He drew his knees up to his chin and laid his forehead on the tops of them as silent tears fell from his eyes. He wasn't crying because his sister was torturing his friends, he was crying because he knew he didn't want to stop it.


	17. Chapter 17 Jellicles in the Night

**Hello all! Another chapter, and a surprising one at that. The queen this chapter revolves around is in her early thirties but in my CATS fandom cats get really old without their age affecting their growth. To the Jellicles you aren't exactly old until you reach your seventie's or eighties's, middle aged is around your fifties to sixties. Anyways I had the rest of the story carefully planned and written buuuut, I have decided to scrap all of that and go with the true original plot I had in mind when I first started this. Also there is a bit in there that isn't entirely grammatically right but it's a line by Munkustrap and he's young so I let it slide. Enjoy. . .**

Exotica was a lovely dark, short haired queen. She didn't exactly know her past or what breed she was but she liked to think of herself as the last of a once gorgeous breed of foreign cats that came from deep within Egypt. She was a night cat and would often spend all day sleeping, coming out at night when the ky was clear and would star gaze to herself. She was close friends with The Great Rumpus Cat, the hero of all the cats in London, and most of all was friends with Tantomile and Coricopat, the only two cats alive who knew that she was the secret daughter of Deuteronomy besides the wise leader himself.

She grew up in and out of the Junkyard, sometimes living in a dark herb shop deep in London with many other short haired cats of various breeds. She never knew who her mother was personally but her father would tell her that she was a beauty the likes of which he had never seen, dark and mysterious. She disappeared without a trance right after giving birth to her only kit but Exotica was sure she had seen her around the house where she was raised. Deuteronomy said she had bright moon lit eyes and Exotica had seen one such cat with those eyes. But it had been years since that she cat was last seen and frankly the dark queen didn't really care.

She mostly stayed to herself, never really mingling with the other cats of the tribe besides her father and the two twins he had adopted. She quickly took to them, helping her father raise them and her brothers. Munkustrap was the first tom of the father but much younger than her and it came as a shock to the whole family when Exotica wandered back. Deuteronomy took her in with love and an open heart. She would socialize with other cats of the night, joining a group called the Moon Watchers, cats that belonged to people who went out at night most of the time and worshiped the moon.

On one beautiful, clear night she sat alone on a trash pile near her father's den, looking up at the stars and sighed. She suddenly looked down over the Yard and looked at the Mystic twins' den fondly. She suddenly saw movement in entrance to the den, it was Coricopat with a younger looking cat beside him. She looked closer and realized that the other cat was black and shaggy furred. When he stepped into the moonlight she recognized him as the young tom kit whom the tribe had taken in along with his sister. Exotica never cared for the vain ginger queen.

She was about to go and investigate when her tomfriend, a handsome Abyssian cat with cinnamon fur and a large white filled "v" going from his chest to his waistline that was speckled with brown spots, stepped out of their den.

"Exotica!" he called enticingly. "Cassandra's asleep now, would you care to join me in the park? I have a thick blanket." His tone was so suggestive that she grinned and forgot about her adopted siblings' den. She turned to her tomfriend, the father of her eight year old queen kit around the same age as Asparagus Jr.'s young ward Mungojerrie, and hurried over to him. She smiled when she saw his clear blue eyes and he pulled her in for a kiss.

The next morning she and her tomfriend came back to the Yard full of giggles and dirt little secrets between them. Exotica laughed quietly while he slipped back to their den and she happily went to visit her twin friends for morning tea. What she found was an empty den and the smell of a ginger tom. She didn't think anything of it other than that they had gone for a morning stroll or were with her father. After shrugging her shoulders she sauntered back to her den.

Just before she reached her own she heard a scream echo across the Yard. Always one to investigate without being seen she rushed over to where the screams came from. She already saw all the members of the Tribe standing around the entrance to Jellyorum's den, the tabby queen was trying to comfort a crying Bombalurina. Exotica watched from on top a chair sticking firmly out of a pile of trash. Her dark eyes scanned the scene. There was a cat missing, the little one, the scarlet kit's sister. What was her name? Exotica didn't remember.

She saw her brothers, Munkustrap and Tugger hurry over to the Twins' den, and descended from her perch just as they were coming back. They hurried over to her when they saw her.

"Have you seen Coricopat and Tantomile?" Munkustrap asked while Tugger looked around nervously.

She shook her head slowly, "Not lately." She snapped her claws together, "Actually I saw them just last night. They were with that Macavity tom. How has it been for him being back by the way?"

Her brother's blue eyes turned serious, "He isn't back. Him and his sister are still gone. And so are the Twins."

Exotica frowned, "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Tugger spoke up urgently, "As in they're not here sis!" He said. "They just aren't there and there's no sign of a struggle. It's like they just walked away."

Without a word Exotica took off running full speed to the gate entrance. She remembered hearing voices coming from that direction while she was sneaking out to have a romantic evening with her tomfriend. She came to a halt and started sniffing the ground. She caught a very faint smell of her siblings and that Macavity cat. She reeled back when two more scents suddenly appeared on a spot on the road.

"Everlasting cat," she said. "Munkustrap come here!" She shouted over her shoulder while she sniffed the air carefully this time.

He came over, "What is it?"

"The ginger queen's scent just appears out of nowhere. There's another cat's smell here too, can't really make it out." She sniffed again.

The silver tabby froze in shock. "No, not her. Please not her!" He sniffed and then screamed and shook the front gate violently. His siblings watched in shock. "It's Marisella's scent!" He shouted at them, "She took Demeter!"

"Did she take Cori and Tanto?" Tugger asked quietly.

Munkustrap looked at him and then sat down and put his paws on his head, "Yes. She took them all, and by the smell of it Macavity helped."

Their sister's brow creased and she too fell to her knees, young Tugger couldn't help but start crying. Suddenly his sister looked at them both. She gathered her youngest brother in her arms and looked at the silver tabby.

"You must find them Munkustrap," she said firmly and with authority. "As the Jellicle Protector it is your duty." Her words made him get a grip and he abruptly stood.

He looked at her and then looked towards the other tribe members. He called over the older toms and immediately went out on a hunt for the missing Jellicles. Exotica watched while she tried to help a crying Tugger. She had faith in Munkustrap, her younger half brother. She knew he could do it. She cradled Tugger and pet his fluffy man while she watched the other toms go in search of their missing Tribe-cats.


	18. Chapter 18 Macavity's first kill

Marisella smiled as she threw Tantomile down into the prison hole. She cracked her fingers and then walked away while Macavity put the bars back over them. Coricopat looked up at him desperately.

Macavity sighed, "I'm sorry Coricopat, I really am. There's nothing I can do. She's powerful in ways you don't understand, she can do terrible things. I won't risk my hyde for you." He stood up and looked down at the tri colored tom, tapped his two fore claws together timidly. "I just can't."

Coricopat watched him as he backed away and left, afterwards the tom set Demeter down beside him from sitting on his lap. He moved towards his sister and began to heal her minor wounds with the little magical abilities he had. She was badly scratched and bruised along her back and shoulders. He choked back tears and struggled to contain the hate building in his chest. Like hate had destroyed Marisella hate would destroy him, and he refused to fall into the same league as the ginger queen. On the other side of the hole Demeter sat, covered in dirt with a tear streaked face.

Back at the den Marisella slumped down on her cot and purred as she snuggled into the blanket she had taken from a human's house. For a moment she was reminded of the little calico tom kit she took with her on thieving trips from time to time. She purred and her tail hung past the cot, it twitched happily while she napped. Macavity followed her and sat on his cot, he nervously looked at her. She sensed his stared and didn't open her eyes while she spoke to him.

"What are you thinking about my dear brother?" She asked kindly, the accent from before had disappeared along with her violence.

He didn't smile, "You can read my mind. You tell me."

She chuckled at his remark, "You're wondering why I treat Tantomile in such a way. Why I've put Coricopat in a prison and keep Demeter. I can answer your questions Macavity, if you really want to know. But you'd have to trust me if I tell you that I've lied just a little."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I trust you Marisella."

She grinned and then opened her eyes. "I took the twins because I didn't want the tribe to find where we were. I'm sorry it has to be this way but life has its hard moments. And what I did to Tantomile was all my anger at her trying to keep me from Coricopat." She smoothly covered her true intentions with a lie. "Things are confusing now Macavity but I promise they'll clear up soon. As for Demeter, little brother I'm sorry but she is like my own kit. I don't think I ever told you but I can't have kittens of my own. Demeter's mummy left her so I replaced her." She shrugged and smiled, a soft purr in her throat.

Macavity had no idea she was barren and it came as a shock to him. "Y-you can't have kits? I'll never be an uncle?" His ear dropped.

Her smile faded, "Never. But this is why I'm doing what I am. Cori and I will mate, I'll adopt Demeter as my own officially and wipe her memory, replace it with ones I make and we'll be one big happy family. Something you and I should have had a long time ago."

The idea shocked the younger ginger cat and he instantly decided to never doubt her again. Her idea to give him a family amazed him and his devotion to her grew to its fullest. She could sense the emotions and read his thoughts and smiled. She giggled and then closed her eyes and purred louder. Macavity smiled and then decided to go practice his magic. He went outside and crouched down looking wildly in the sky. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and shot a bolt of blue magic at it, the bird he had hit fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

He jogged closer to the alley where it had fallen and beamed at his shot. He saw a mouse dart into the alley next to him and he scurried after it. He chased it around a couple corners before he shot at it. He hit it and it rolled over dead on its back. He saw something else out of the corner of his eye and shot at it. There was a yowl of pain and a then a thud. The smoke cloud that came for the hit was thicker than the others and he slowly walked through it. When he saw what he had hit he stood completely frozen while he stared at it. A breeze rolled through and revealed that the mangy alley cat was obviously dead, the burning hole in its side proved it.

Macavity cocked his head to the side and his yellow eyes glowed brightly. Once he realized what he had done he shrugged and then turned and jogged back to the den. When he got back he laid down on his back and put his paws under his head. His thoughts went to Callestia. Marisella could hear his thoughts and let him think about the tux queen. She saw what he did and smiled broadly in her sleep, her sharpened teeth were losing their shine and were a dull grey in color.

She loved how her brother had shrugged off the death and simply ran off. He was becoming what she had hoped he would; a killer. A cold killer like her. She knew how much he disliked Demeter and she was planning on his new found feelings to turn to hate for the little queen. She cat napped for most of the day until sunset. When she woke up she sat up dramatically and stretched, she flexed and cracked her joints. She saw Macavity snoozing and then reached under her cot and pulled a little box into her lap. She opened it and revealed a small clear bag with white powder in it, along with it was also a cat made syringe filled with a brown substance, and in another baggie were small white crystals. She picked the bag with the powder and opened it. She dipped her finger into the bag and had a small line across it. She grinned and then put the powder up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

She took short exhilarated breaths and her eyes glowed brightly as the drug coursed through her body. She shook her head and scratched behind her ear, then put the box and its contents back under her cot. She stood up and walked by Macavity. When she barely brushed passed him he shot up and excitedly jumped up from his cot, she was startled but didn't let it show.

"Marisella!" He shouted happily. She couldn't recall ever seeing him so excited before. He walked with out of the den. "I was wondering, since I've been helping you so much and we're getting along better now that you could teach me more magic. It's been a couple of days and I want to know more." He looked at her eagerly.

She chuckled and patted his wild head fur. "Not today little one. I have business to attend to with Coricopat." She grinned, revealing her graying teeth. "Now go play or practice what you know or something yeah?"

Macavity was disappointed but nodded and bounded away anyway. When he was gone his sister turned back to the cats she held prisoner. She stood above them and looked down with her claws on her hips. Tantomile's bruises were dark in color now and she noticed that most of the smaller cuts were healed. She grinned and lifted the bars with her magic. While she floated downwards she held a paw out to the tricolored queen, even though she was already asleep Marisella's spell ensured that she wouldn't wake up yet. Coricopat was startled when he felt another presence in the cell with the three already there.

He looked up into the ginger face of Marisella, his heart beat quickened. Demeter stirred beside him and their captor looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh Demeter, darling," she cooed. She went to the young kit and Demeter backed away from her. Marisella looked hurt. "Now dearest is that any way to treat someone who loves you?"

The gold and black kit shook with fear, enable to answer. Coricopat stood up on cramped legs. "Leave her alone Marisella. I'm the one you want." His amber eyes shone bravely.

The queen swiveled her head in his direction, the drugs kicked her hard and she laughed. "Yes, you are!" She leapt up and threw herself onto the tom, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. Coricopat fell to the ground, Marisella ended up straddling his waist. She giggled and purred in contentment and nuzzled her nose against his. "Oh Coricopat. Have I ever told you how handsome you are? How in love I've been with you?" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He looked back at her like she was crazy, and she was. " You don't love me Marisella and you know it. You should let us go we're of no use to you."

She laughed and playfully licked the side of his face. She pressed herself up against him enticingly. "Well I couldn't love Rum Tum Tugger could I? He's a little too young." The statement made her stop. "Well actually he isn't too bad lookin. I just might bring him to join us." She smiled and giggled again, "But of course you're of use to me! Tantomile told me someone is going to kill me, I can be prepared now. But you, I'm hoping that with your magical qualities and being a male that you can give me kits." She bit her lip and looked at him seductively.

The tricolored tom shook his head, "Marisella no! I-I can't. . .If we mate my magic will disappear. Tantomile and I were born as a pair that must never be separated. If anything was to come between us our powers wouldn't work."

Marisella looked at him and something he said was hilarious to her. "You mean to tell me that you're still a virgin? Oh Coricopat! You're missing out!" She laughed. "Let me show you what it's like." She snaked a paw down and was about to touch him between the legs when he snatched her wrist and then slapped her and flung her off of him forcibly. She looked shocked at first but then threw her head back and laughed. "I like how you play!"

Wanting to have fun she decided not to use magic. Magic would only end her game too early. She laughed as she wrestled with the tom and then got him on his back with her sitting on his crotch. Demeter watched as Marisella leaned down and licked the tom from the neck up to his cheek. She let go of him and put her paws on his waist, he took that moment to swing his paw out to her face and raked his claws across her skin, barely missing her left eye.

This time instead of laughing she screeched and rolled away from him, cursing and holding her eye, blood seeped between her fingers. He looked at Demeter and waved her back, he spoke to her.

"_Demeter get back and stay quite_," he said through her thoughts.

She nodded and did as she was told.

When Marisella got over the pain her accent returned and she glared at him with her good eye. "Ye'v blinded meh! Ye bloody bastid!" She screeched again and shook her head, blood splattering the walls. "Arrrr, ye'll pay fer tat Mystic! Ye and yer damned sista will pay! Yer whole tribe will suffer!" She stood and towered above him, she uncovered her eye and revealed the bloody trails gouged into her face, Coricopat could see that her eye was unharmed. Only smothered in blood and making her temporarily blind. She shot up through the air, the bars placed over the prison flew up into the sky and when she cleared the prison hole they came crashing back down into their place.

She stormed away and was unaware of the two yellow eyes watching her from a bush. Macavity had been listening to what his sister was doing in the hole and knew that Coricopat scratched her, makning her bleed like she was. He scowled and crawled towards the hole. He peeked in and saw Demeter huddled close to Coricopat. He stood up and made himself known, Coricopat and Demeter looked up, the younger cat pressing her ears against her skull in fear . The two Jellicles looked at the young ginger tom and waited for him to do something. He raised his paw and Demeter screamed as she moved with the movements of his paw. He surprised himself and with his concentration broken she fell back down, she screamed and cried, clutching to Coricopat for protection.

"Do you think he can protect you?" Macavity asked the little kit with a sneer. "He can't even protect his sister, what makes you any different?"

"Macavity. . ." Coricopat whispered.

Yellow eyes flashed at the tricolored tom. Macavity hissed, " Don't talk to me traitor!" he shot a bolt of blue magic at the tom and zapped his shoulder. The bolt went through like a white hot bullet at the tom yowled in pain. Blood streamed from the wound and Demeter watched in horror. Macavity didn't smile, "That's for my sister."

He watched as the mystic tried to stop the bleeding. He turned and left them to take care for themselves. The feeling he got from hurting the Jellicle made him smile, it felt right to him. Maybe his sister was in the right. Sure the Jellicles had taken them in but now that he thought about it, his sister had become violent from living with them, he had been abused because of them, heart broken by them, they banished his sister. He realized that his sister was right; the Jellicles were no longer his friends. Following his sister was where he was better off. Then again. . .Macavity wanted more magic. He wanted to be as strong as her, maybe even become her partner in crime. Still fearful of his sister's fury over her wounds he let her be. Instead he went to the allies to inspect that cat that he had killed ealier.


	19. Chapter 19 Sour part 1

**Warning. Part I contains Strong violence, drug references, and strong language. Had to break this into two chapters. Will post tonight...Enjoy!**

Demeter and Coricopat were both bloody and carrying an unconscious Tantomile. Demeter's leg shook and she whimpered as she struggled to help the male mystic with his sister. It was just before sunrise as they stumbled towards their home that was just up the street. Demeter stumbled and fell, Tantomile's body fell on top of her when Coricopat lost his grip. The gold kit screamed and struggled to get her friend off of her. Coricopat gently took his sister and set her aside, he turned to Demeter.

"Demeter it's alright hush now. Hush." He held her against him and she cried. He pulled her back and looked down at her, "Listen I know it's hard but we're almost there." He pointed and they both looked up the street. "See? There are the gates. Macavity can't hurt you anymore."

She sniffed and through shaky sobs she tried to talk, "Marisella. . .She. . .He. . .I just want Munkustrap!"

Coricopat went silent when she begged for the silver tabby over anyone else. It was no secret that like Griddlebone, Demeter had feelings for the tabby. Unbeknownst to her he had budding feeling for her as well. What had transpired the night before had left Demeter in shambles and Coricopat was left to care for the two queens. He wasn't strong himself and only seventeen years old, he had no idea how to handle this situation. His only thought was to hold Demeter together until he got to the yard.

He crouched and looked her in the eye. "Ok, Demeter, listen to me. I need you to hang on for just a little while longer ok? Just a little-"

He Stopped abruptly when he saw a ginger cat coming out of the shadows from the alley they had just left. The yellow eyes watched and Coricopat's heart fast as he readied to fight. As he prayed to Everlasting Cat another voice, followed by others, called out to him.

"Coricopat!" It was recognized as Munkustrap's.

As the silver tabby, along with Exotica's tomfriend, Skimbleshanks, Jr., Jenny and Tugger, ran up to them Coricopat looked back at the ginger menace that had been threatening them. The cat was gone.

* * *

**_Two nights before. . ._**

So much time had been lost. Tantomile was taken by Marisella everyday and soon the tri colored queen had forgotten what day it even was. She lay in the dirt again next to her brother, both were injured and dirty. After Coricopat had scratched Marisella's face she tried to heal it but her anger made the peaceful magic heal her face in an ugly way, leaving her with three noticeably bright red scars across her face. Fur no longer grew where the flesh had been cut. She stood over the hole and ground her teeth together while she stared at them. Her eye had indeed gone blind and she scowled at them with her white eye.

She turned and hurried back to their den, fighting against the cold wind of winter. She stomped back into the nest and saw her brother impatiently throwing darts at a point on the side of the den wall. A dull thud came from every hit. Marisella was already frustrated trying to get an answer out of Tantomile but the queen was proving to be difficult. In her irritated state the sound of Macavity's darts was making her angry. She sat on her cot.

_Thud._

She closed her eyes.

_Thud._

She tried to ignore him.

_Thud._

Her eyes snapped open and she was met by her brother's yellow orbs staring back at her. She growled low in her throat.

"Be still Macavity," she hissed.

While making eye contact still he threw another dart. . .**_THUD._**

She growled louder, "I said knock it off!"

He swooped up and his fur bristled. "Why should I?!" He shouted. "Everyday it's the same thing! Get the bars Macavity! Go feed Demeter Macavity, watch the prisoners Macavity! You can't watch what I do with my queen friend Macavity!"

She snarled and stood up, he was nearly as tall as his above average sister. Her eyes flashed. "I don't have feeling for her and you know it! Now knock your shit off!"

He glared back at her, "I'd like to see you stop me bitch!" He threw another dart without looking at the wall.

As soon as the thud came to be Marisella's eyes glowed to an insane brightness and she yowled, leaping forward at her brother! It had been some time since she had last hurt him but he had grown stronger since their time at the Yard. He had been spending time with alley cats and even was asked to run with a Siamese gang, he turned them down because his sister didn't approve. They clawed and bit each other, drawing blood, ginger fur stained with blood covered the ground. It was their mixed blood that eventually covered the floor.

Even from the bitterly cold prison the three Jellicles could hear the fight. Tantomile was lying on her stomach, she opened one eye and looked at her own brother, he reached put and grabbed her paw to comfort her. The twins knew the ginger siblings were going to destroy each other one day, what with their fights getting worse. In the end Marisella picked her brother up by his waist and flung him out of the entrance of the den. He rolled on the dirt by stayed on his back, groaning from his bites and bruises. Marisella herself wasn't in much better shape.

She looked down at her wrist and held it, she tried moving it but Macavity had broken it. Her brother meanwhile held his side where she had clawed him. He snarled as his paws glowed with dull healing magic, Marisella was likewise. When they were done Marisella growled and decided to go out. She stalked passed her brother on the ground and held her head high. The ginger tom knew she was going to find another fix somewhere, possibly with someone else. Before she was completely out of hearing range he stood up.

"I want more magic Marisella!" He shouted, hid demand firm.

She stopped and her frown deepened. She turned back to face him and said, "You? You want something from me?" She stalked back to him but he held his ground. "I gave you life." Her accent suddenly came back, "I saved ye fram the cold Macky. If it tweren't for meh ye would've died! Tat is ALL I ever owed ye! And all I shall eva owe yah!" She slapped him across the face and he did nothing as his head was flung to the side. She disappeared into an alley and she blocked her thoughts.

He didn't rub his face, he didn't cry, his eyes were blank, he merely watched as his sister walked away. He growled and the growl turned into a scream of rage. Time had been a blur since they had kitnapped the others and lately things had gone sour between him and his sister. He himself was more prone to rage and violence than he had been before. His sister's hate had influenced him and he no longer felt for the Jellicles so he couldn't go to them, he also began to dislike his sister more and more and hated being with her. He was stuck and he hated it. Hate is all he ever felt these days but he never gave it another thought.

He turned and walked back over to the prison. He looked down and saw Tantomile with her head in her brother's lap. While Tantomile had been beaten Coricopat had had his fair share as well. Marisella beat him just for the fun of it, it was his sister that most of her anger was directed at. His yellow eyed gaze slowly came to rest on the youngest cat among them, she was huddled close to Coricopat fast asleep. Suddenly Macavity felt so angry he needed to let it all out and his released was aimed at Demeter. He lifted the bars and Coricopat looked up. He suddenly held his sister tighter but Macavity grinned, she wasn't who he wanted. He lifted his paw and Demeter was suddenly shaken awake as she was lifted into the air by his magic. She screamed out once and began crying as her hind paws left the ground, her tail curled around her leg in fear. Her green eyes were blinded by tears.

Coricopat reached out for her but remained on the ground with his sister in his lap, tears rolled down both their cheeks. "Please Macavity! Not her! I beg you give her back!" Coricopat pleaded weakly.

Macavity kept grinning and placed the bars back over the hole. He let Demeter fall back on the ground and she cried out when she hit it hard. He grabbed her upper arm and began dragging her back to his den, she curled up in a ball with her eyes closed tight. He dragged her to his cot and set her upright. She looked up at him and his grin vanished, he suddenly slapped her so hard that even Coricopat closed his eyes and winced at the sound. Demeter was too much in shock to scream.

Suddenly he jumped onto her and pinned her small frame against the cot. He pressed himself closer to her and looked into her eyes with his critically. He suddenly sat back on her waist and grabbed her neck in his paws.

"I. . .hate you!" He growled between locked teeth. He shook her and she yelped. "Do you understand how badly you ruined my life you little peke? If it wasn't for you getting in the way she would love me." His voice was dark and menacing. "Oh Everlasting Cat I hate you. If you ever have kittens I'll do such horrible things to them, especially if they're queens." He smiled again in his dark way. "Oh yeah I hope they're queens." He chuckled and then let go of her neck.

She gasped for breath and looked up at him with terrified cat eyes, "I-I'm s-s-so sorry Macavity. I didn't mean to. . ."

"Shut up!" He slapped her other cheek. "I don't care what you didn't mean to do." He mocked her quivering voice. "Either way you ruined my life. And I'll ruin yours, yours and the rest of your tribe's."

He grabbed her spiky head fur and threw her to the ground. She yelped and turned to look up at him, a thin line of blood trickled down the side of her face where his claws had scratched her. Her cheeks were red as well and in his rough handling her lip had been split open, causing it to bleed lightly. He realized that he liked seeing her suffer.

He growled deep in his throat and leaned in close. "If you ever tell anyone about what I do to you I'll kill you. Do you understand?" She nodded vigorously. "Good."

He grabbed her again and threw her out of the den into the dirt. As she struggled to get up he pushed her back down and she rolled a ways before stopping. She lay in the dirt sobbing as he grabbed her tail and yanked her up on her feet. She stood and stumbled behind him as he took her back to the hole, he shoved her forward when the bars were lifted and she tumbled in. Tantomile had regained consciousness and was leaning back against the wall alongside her brother, they both reacted quick and got on their knees in time to catch the young gold and black queen.

Macavity looked at them and resealed their confined space. The next night was the final straw.


	20. Chapter 20 Sour part 2

**Part II. Implied sexual acts, implied incest and more violence.**

Marisella was gone the whole previous night and most of the day. Around noon she stumbled back home, the stench of another tom was prominent on her fur. When she entered the den the drugs in her system made her head twitched and it didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

She looked up when she entered and found him sitting there as if he was all high and mighty. She frowned. And turned her nose up haughtily as she passed by to her own cot. His sickly yellow eyes watching her as she went. When she sat with her back to him she lounged on her side.

He sneered, "How could any tom find you attractive enough to sleep you with a face like that?" Her fur began to bristle at the sensitive subject of her face. "Must have been blind, and stupid. What drugs are you on now you crack whore?" His voice was hostile.

She merely turned her head to the side, "Why? Want some of this?" She turned over on her back and arched her body seductively.

He huffed and stood up, his hackles raised and his eyes were ablaze. "That's sick Marisella!"

She grinned, "You know you want to. It's not like any other queen would love you so come to me young one. I'll make you a tom."

Disgusted he stormed out and it became his turn to go to the allies. He shook his head and knew that the drugs had to be pushing her mind over the edge.

"_She offered to mate with her own brother for Bast's sake_!" He thought to himself. He nearly gagged and kept walking.

It was dusk when he returned back, sober and still a virgin. He had brushed her words off his shoulder with some difficulty and wanted to rest.

When he walked in he found Demeter sitting on Marisella's lap. The ginger queen was healing the queen kit's wounds from Macavity's beating earlier. She looked up at her brother and her eyes darkened. "Why would you do such a thing to my baby?" She asked with a growl to her voice. "She's mine Macavity and you can't touch her."

He glared at her, "Demeter is as stupid as a pollicle. Besides she's the one who helped make me a tom if you get me. . ." He rubbed the inside of his leg in a way that implied he did more than beat her. Marisella's eyes widened and he grinned, he rubbed his tongue against the inside of his cheek in mock fellatio. He chuckled as Marisella's eyes lit up in fury.

She held Demeter tighter and the young queen began to cry as she defended herself. "I never did that!" She cried. 'Marisella I never did. . .he's lying!"

He turned on her, "Shut up pollicle bitch! You know you want to!"

Marisella moved slowly and carefully as she stood up and set Demeter on the cot. She brushed the kit's head fur and kissed her forehead, then looked into her eyes kindly.

"I know you didn't sweetie. I know he's lying." She stood up and turned to face her brother, "He's a liar by nature. He especially lies when he says he wasn't the reason our parents left." She took deliberate steps towards him, his look was one of rising anger. "They saw his future and saw that he would become a sick pervert who liked little queens. They saw how he would drag me down and they left their only kits." She came to a stop in front of him and looked down her nose at him. "After all, everything bad that has ever happened to us is because of this weak magic caster."

Macavity yowled and jumped on his sister, taking her throat in his claws. She laughed and he growled as they fell to the ground.

He took one claw away and held it poised to strike her. "Teach me more." He growled, "Teach me or I'll kill you. Do you understand me Marisella? I want to know everything you do and more."

"I control ye Macavity," she said, her accent coming back. "I will always control ye, and I'll die befar I teach ye anything mar than what tis sanctioned by meh."

"Then you'll die," he said between gritted fangs.

He was blasted away from her in a burst of blue and smacked against the ceiling. Marisella floated upwards to her hind paws and looked at him on the ground. "I don't tink so Macky. Yew will always be weaker dan I. Besides I be yer onlay sister, ye could neva kill meh. But don't tink I won't kill yew."

She turned and smiled at Demeter but was flung forward violently as a burst of magic from Macavity hit her square in the back. Demeter gasped and trembled as Marisella began laughing and stood back up. Her lip was bleeding and she wiped it away, smearing it across her lip even more.

Macavity growled.

Magic glowed through her viens and could be seen through her skin and fur. She grinned at her brother, "So yew die then."

She launched her self at him and her claws glowed in blue magic, but the magic became black on the inside with dark blue on the edges creating a type of magic Macavity had never seen. He was taken by surprise at first by her new magic and ferocity but held his own with his magic and fought her back. They bit and tore, burned and clawed, at each other, worse than the other times they had fought. Their magic cast shadows on the wall and Demeter watched in horror as their ginger coats became slick and dark with blood. Suddenly Marisella snarled and yelled as she hit him with a bolt that sent him flying out of the den. She took in deep labored breaths as she watched him tumble out of the den and lay still.

She dropped her arms and closed her eyes while she concentrated on her breathing. It was then that Demeter pointed at her.

"Mari," she whispered, "You're bleeding."

Marisella opened her eyes and looked down to find a large gash in her side. She put her claws to it and they came away covered in her blood.

"Well would ye look at tat! I am bleedin." She laughed but the sound was high pitched and wiry. She closed her eyes again and leaned against the wall. "Iw'll be fine, just need to-"

"Look out!" Demeter screamed.

Marisella opened her eyes and gave her a confused look before another body slammed into her own, a shoulder jabbing into her injured side. She yowled and rolled onto her back with Macavity hovering over her. He snarled and her eyes widened when she saw that his were acid yellow instead of the soft sunny color that they had been before. She frowned and blasted him again in the stomach with a burst of energy but he grabbed her shoulders and sank his claws in, anchoring himself down. His claws ripped through her muscle as he was shaken by the magic.

He grunted and his fur was badly burned but he hung on. Marisella growled. "Tha' should have ended yew!"

He looked back with deadly seriousness, "One thing you taught me Marisella was will power. Where there is a will there is a way and I have the will to kill you!"

He suddenly lashed out at her arm and sliced it from her wrist to her the crease of her elbow. She yelped but he held her arm firmly to the ground while blood poured endlessly from her slashed wrist. She beat against him with her good arm but knew that even if she could kill him now that her slashed arm would be the end of her. She looked into his eyes and knew that this is what Tantomile seen in her vision of the ginger queen's death. Macavity raised his paw.

"You're a monster little brother. A monster of-"

She never finished what she wanted to say. His claws glowed white as if they were burning hot and he viciously raked them across her throat, ripping her jugular vein wide open. The force of the death blow splattered her blood on the wall and her brother's face. Demeter stared in speechless horror as blood also splattered across her own face. More blood than was normal came from the ginger cat's wound and she gaped like a dying fish as she choked on her own blood. She watched her brother as the life ebbed from her wound, blood quickly gathered in a pool that was spreading around her entire form.

"_Demeter_," she said through her thoughts. The gold kit stammered in disbelief. "_I loved you as my own." _Marisella's mind voice was normal. _"As I love you now my queen child."_

She finally closed her mouth but blood still flowed from the corners of her lips. "_Macavity?"_ Her mind voice said to him. "_I'm so proud of you brother_." She grinned with blood smothering her mouth. She choked and hacked, blood landed on Macavity's already drenched face.

He placed his claws on her head and in a sharp turn he broke her neck, silencing her voice forever. Despite her death there was a faint smile on her lips as she died, the loud crack from her broken neck faded into the darkness. Macavity stood up, his breaths coming in ragged pants. Out of the silence there came am eerie echoing sound and without warning Macavity was gripped by the blue magic that now emanated out of his sister's body. It grabbed Macavity and slowly trailed into his eyes, nose and mouth. He gasped when the magic engulfed him and with a whoosh he was flung backwards onto his back.

He stood up and flexed his claws, he felt stronger, his mind was cleaer. It was as if he now knew everything he had ever wanted to. He looked up at Demeter and chuckled.

"I'll give you a full day's head start. If you and your friends don't make it back to the Yard before that. . .well then. I guess I'll show you just what I can do to you. And you better hope I never get ahold of you or your tribe's future queens." He smirked and laughed darkly as he suddenly vanished in a shower of blue sparks.

If it wasn't for the distant voice of Coricopat calling to her, Demeter might have been stuck in the fetal position for the rest of her life. She felt compelled to move and when she did she ran and didn't stop until Coricopat was holding her. After he managed to get his sister out of the hole he dragged her to the den. When he looked in he gasped, there was Marisella. She was laying on the ground with her throat literally ripped out, nothing but a gaping hole remaining. Her head bent far to the right, her disfiguring scars were pale in the now rising moonlight. He looked at Demeter and held her tight, promsing her that they would be home soon. After which he picked up his semi-concious sister and began limping out away from that horrible place.

Just as they cleared the hill and set foot on pavement there was a rumbling sound and when Coricopat and Demeter looked back they saw the whole mound that used to be the ginger cats' den cave in on itself. Tantmile could see it through her brother's mind eye and was relieved that the book that was hidden under the den would stay hidden for at least the rest of her lifetime. She thanked Everylasting Cat that Macavity had no knowledge of his sister's hidden book, if that tom got his paws on it theres no telling what would have happened.

"_Yes there is_," Coricopat said through their thoughts. "_He would have killed us all. At least now he can only learn what he can teach himself."_

When they were found not far from their home Munkustrap lifted Demeter into his arms and held her close, he cried and she nuzzled him. Jr supported Coricopat and Skimblehsanks picked up Tantomile, before they left the scene of reunion Demeter looked over Munkustrap's shoulders and saw Macavity from the shadows of the alley. He grinned wickedly and put a claw to his lips, a motion to remind her to keep quiet about him hurting her. Her ears pressed back against her skull and she whimpered as he disappeared. . .


	21. Chapter 21 The Hidden Paw

Bombalurina was sleeping in her part of the den with Demeter next to her. The two had been tearfully reunited and in the privacy of their den the little gold queen, along with the twins, recounted their tale. Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, Jenny, Jelly and Skimble were all present when they heard about the horrific things Marisella did to Tantomile and Coricopat. Demeter admitted that Macavity had beat her but when she was asked what had happened to Marisella she refused to speak. After asking even deeper questions Jenny was able to conclude that the youngest Jellicle was still a virgin. Everyone was thankful of that.

Upon coming home the three Jellicles learned that they had been missing for four months, in that time Munkustrap had lost countless hours of sleep over worrying about them, especially Demeter. It broke his heart when he didn't know where she was. Of course he never told anyone but his father could see it. Life was slowly returning back to normal now two weeks later. No one had heard any news of Macavity, not on the streets, not even Griddlebone the street wise queen heard anything. There was only news of the uprising criminal The Hidden Paw, with a name like that no one knew who he was.

No one expected the ginger tom to come back home a few weeks later. He was thinner than the last time anyone had seen him, his coat was dusty, his whiskers needed a good brushing. His head fur was even more shaggy, if that was possible, and when Skimble was the first one to greet him he could see something in the younger tom's eyes that didn't seem right.

Demeter had spotted him first but was instantly terrified, "Macavity!" She shouted.

Everyone within hearing range stopped and stared. Skimble rushed to him and embraced him.

"Oh laddie, I thought you were gone forever." He said.

Macavity seemed happy enough, "I'm glad to be back Skimbleshanks, I missed you as well." He stepped back and looked around for someone. "Where's Callestia? I'd really like to see her." He looked at his old foster parent eagerly.

The organe tabby knew what he had done to Demeter and was instantly put off from letting him see anyone besides their leader, "She's not here lad. Bustopher Jones has her taking lessons from a tutor, she hardly comes around anymore."

The ginger tom looked hurt, his ears drooped, "Alright then." The sadness lasted for a moment. "Might I see Deuteronomy then?"

At that Skimble nodded and led him to the main den where their leader was. Along the way Macavity felt the holes being burned into him from the glares that the younger cats were giving him, Bombalurina and Munkustrap in particular. The twins were nowhere to be seen. He was taken straight to the leader who was also with his son, Jellyorum, Jennyanydots and Asparagus Jr. Thy looked at him in surprise.

He smiled and held his arms open. "I've come home," he said thankfully.

Right away they all had doubts about letting him return and Skimbleshanks knew, he went to go stand by his mate.

"What do you mean home?" Munkustrap asked with an edge of hostility to his voice.

Deuteronomy getnyl silenced him, "Be still my tomson." He turned to the ginger tom. "Macavity, it was been some time since you were last here and much has changed."

He looked hurt, "What do you mean?"

"We are not sure if you living here is a permanent solution any longer." His leader's words were strong and unwavering.

"W-what?" In truth he had expected this, but he had to make it appear as if he was still good and wanted to see them. It was his plan to infiltrate them and hopefully influence a younger generation in the future. Now though he was starting to realize that his plan was failing. Demeter and the twins had spoken already and he knew he was too late. He pressed his ears back.

Jenny looked at him sadly, "Dear, we love you but we have to think for the good of the tribe and the tribe has decided to. . not let you come back."

Macavity appeared to be shocked, "B-but this is my home! I call you all family!"

"We know everything!" Munkustrap shouted. "We know what you did to the twins and Demeter!"

Suddenly the ginger tom's façade vanished, "Oh and she told you how I killed my sister too!? How I ripped her throat out! I was all too happy to do it!" He saw that by the look on their faces that Demeter hadn't told them he had killed his sister. "_No matter,"_ he thought to himself. "_I wasn't going to get back in anyway_." He looked back at them and then growled and stormed away. Just before he left them behind he turned and his fur bristled, "You should never have rejected The Hidden Paw! Your Jellicle Tribe will never be safe again!"

Those were the last words he ever spoke to the cats he once called family. He didn't feel any regret as he stormed towards the front gates, anger was clearly etched on his face.

Griddlebone had been watching and as soon as he passed she leapt out behind him, "Macavity!" She shouted as she rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

At first he was surprised but once he saw who it was he turned and hugged her back, "Hey Griddlebone," he said gently.

"So what did they say?" She asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

He looked to the ground off to the left of her, "I'm not coming back Grids."

The white queen's golden eyes went wide, "No!" she shouted, her voice echoing. "No, no, no! What about me?" She screeched. "I need you Macavity! Without you I'll go back to being stuck with Bombalurina and compared to her all the time and I refuse to let that to happen." She grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes, "Please, don't leave me too."

Macavity looked at her with a new determination in his eyes, a cold kind of fury. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. "I'm not leaving you behind. You're coming with me Griddlebone." Suddenly he stopped and pulled her in close so that his nose touched hers, she didn't appear to be phased by the look in his eyes. "But if you come with me you will the Right Paw to The Hidden Paw. I have killed before and _we_ will kill together or under my orders. You will become a criminal."

"I'll follow you anywhere Macavity," she said.

She smiled gratefully as they left the Junkyard without even a backward glance. Griddlebone's parents had left her to go travel the world, Grizabella had left her to go explore the world, but Macavity wasn't going to leave her for anything _in_ the world. Not after all they had shared as friends. She knew he didn't love her, and she didn't love him but the two were like siblings, how real family should be. Macavity looked at Griddlebone as his perfect right paw cat. He respected her and she him, there was no way he would leave her to misery with the Jellicles.

**Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you. . .The Hidden Paw and his first henchcat!**


	22. Chapter 22 Hope you guess my name

**And most of you probably thought I was gone. . .Well this story is actually almost done. A few long chapters left and then a certain tux tom will start his story, as well as a quiet queen. Enjoy!**

Six years went by. The white and ginger teen kits who had left. . .hadn't been seen since. A lot of things had changed in those years, the kits were growing up. Munkustrap and Demeter had began seeing each other, although rather shyly. Bomba and Tugger were a very serious, on/off, couple, Jenny and Skimble had their paws full with Rum. Jellyorum and her sons were comfortable living with each other, Asparagus had begun seeing a queen outside of the yard.

Old Deuteronomy himself had taken a new mate, Rosie, and they were now expecting a kit together. Apart from the growing attacks all seemed well within the Yard. They were never serious, just petty theft or a pushed over pile of trash every now and then. For the most part they were infrequent, but Deuteronomy could see that they had potential to keep growing. Of course without knowing where to find the growingly infamous Hidden Paw (who truly was_ hidden_), they couldn't confront him and stop him.

The cat behind it all happened to be walking along a dodgy part of London at that moment. He was unaware that a blossoming young queen was thinking about him, as she did every day since he had disappeared. As he walked he saw terrified alley cats run away from him. He loved being feared, it gave him pleasure. Made him intoxicated with power, and gave him the only kind of joy these days. Ever since being separated from her. . .

He hadn't been able to see, or find, her in five and a half long years. He had lost his virginity soon after officially leaving the Tribe, and had even done his fare share of rapes, gang or one on one. But he had never loved another queen, the pretty little tux had his heart in her paws, forever. He glanced down an alley and his heart stopped, there behind some wilting cardboard boxes was a trio of small dirty kittens. It brought back images of his own kitten hood, some fourteen year ago. His sister, he growled, his sister. . .The ugly peke of a queen had been his second murder despite the fact that she had saved his life from death when their parents went missing.

Speaking of his parents, to this day he still had no idea whether they were dead or not. No amount of having spies out on the streets would ever give him an answer. He missed them, unlike his sister.

He looked at the alley kits and his eyes softened, he took a single step to assist them but spotted what could only be their parents quickly appear from a doorway near the end and scooped them up. The father, a dingy grey and brown tom, looked at the ginger menace. His pale blue eyes widened and he hurried his family into the building. Macavity merely watched until they were gone and then continued his walk.

Moving on he began humming. His paws and eyes glowed as his advanced magic pulsed with his heart. He started humming a song that, in his opinion, described him rather nicely. He was humming the music of it when a queen suddenly stumbled out of a doorway. She was obviously drunk and the patron cats of the bar wanted her out. They shoved her out the door and she laughed as she fell to her paws sand knees. She was a black calico with half an orange face and half black. Her left upper lip was white and her eyes were a vibrant green. She would have been pretty if she was clean but her fur was clearly filthy from too much time on the streets. She laughed drunkenly, until she saw a pair of hind paws standing before her. She began sobering when it became apparent who was standing there. The young adult crime lord. For his age he was notorious.

She gasped and her body locked up, this tom was known for his brutal rapes and evil ways. He grinned, his fangs peering out, and crouched down. She couldn't move as he took her chin in his claws and made her look into his yellow eyes. He began to sing.

"_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a mans soul and faith"_

His grin widened and he grabbed her head fur, he watched her squirm in pain. She could only hold onto his wrists while he yanked her head back, exposing her neck. His sharpened teeth glistened in the fading sunlight.

_"And I was round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that pilot  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate."_

The queen had begun crying, but managed to refrain from making any obnoxious sounds. He stood up and then yanked her close and wrapped an arm around her middle. His jagged claws scrapped against her skin and little pinpricks of blood appeared, trailing down her back. She was so terrified and the ginger tom could feel the fear rolling off in waves from her body. His shoulder's bunched and he growled in pleasure.

_"Pleased to meet you _  
_Hope you guess my name _  
_But what's puzzling you _  
_Is the nature of my game!"_

He suddenly shoved her to the ground and when she fell she hit hard. Her back side and pads on her paws were scraped and bruised but she was more worried about what he would do next. As he towered over her, his smile turned into a simple, dark, smirk. His eyes glowed to an unnatural brightness. He stepped over the quivering female and went along on his way. She curled into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest in fear.

As he moved along other cats heard him sinning, his melodic, hypnotic voice that drifted into the allies and underground cat bars. It drew their curiosity and they gazed out very cautiously, not wanting to disrespect the rising magic casting criminal who could easily have them all killed with a flick of his claw.

His yellow eyes met many of theirs, he held no interest in them but they would turn away in absolute fear. Only to be drawn back to his voice.

"_I stuck around st. petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain  
I rode a tank  
Held a generals rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank_."

Queens held onto their mates, kits clung to their parents. He jumped onto a wooden crate and his paws lit up with magic. He could feel the power course through his veins and felt the warm glow from within as his fur even began to emanate the energy. He flexed his claws and held them out for all to see. A few sultry prostitute queens eyed him seductively.

"_Pleased to meet you _  
_Hope you guess my name, oh yeah _  
_Ah, what's puzzling you _  
_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah!"_

He thrust his hips forward forcefully and made a few of the night queens bit their lips. While he was prone to rape he had his moments as a passionate, and giving, lover. Some of the ones watching had been with him_ many_ times and knew his ways, they wanted him. Other queens were terrified, the calico from earlier had been finally able to move but when she did _he_ saw.

He stopped his movements and pointed one sharp claw at her. She froze again.

"_I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made."_

She fainted! He grinned and then slowly looked back towards his audience. He raised his eyebrows in indifference and raised his arms in an exaggerated shrug.

"_I shouted out,  
Who killed the Kennedys?  
When after all  
It was you and me  
Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste_!"

He jumped down and then clicked his claws and the crate burst into flame! Some cats gasped but Macavity chuckled and grinned. He went on down the street and attracted more terrified listeners. He stopped at the mouth of an alley and snapped his gaze to an emaciated tom who had no where to hide. The ginger cat whipped out his claw and motioned the other forward with one claw. The cat couldn't speak as he was dragged toward the magic tom by unseen ropes. Yellow eyes stared into the stray's very soul.

"_And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached bombay  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you,"_ the cat lifted into the air by invisible means. His back paws dangled in the air and shook. Macavity looked up and smiled.  
_"Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby!"_

The stray didn't make a sound as he suddenly crashed to the ground. He gasped for breath when the air left him and gazed up at the magician. Yellow eyes pierced his mind and he felt paralyzed at the evil cat's paws. The joy darkened and his face turned serious while the happiness remained in the eyes. He began to walk away.

_"Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game."_

Suddenly he spun around and shot a bolt at the mangy tom. The hit was directly in the chest and the other cat knew in an instant that he was truly paralyzed this time. His head hit the ground unforgivingly and he could only stare at the one who had harmed him.

The master bowed. When he looked back at the street he saw several whores standing at the corner, he grinned and approached. They purred and nuzzled his chest fur, he gazed at them. Teasing their affection as he brushed their lips with his.

"_Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me lucifer  
Cause I'm in need of some restraint_."

He dumped them and walked forward, leaving pouting lips behind. They knew he would call on them later.

"_So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse."_

He heard cats scurry away and it only drove him forward. He closed his eyes and felt the magic flow under his fur with a calming electricity. He knew he was glowing.

_"So if you meet me_  
_Have some courtesy_  
_Have some sympathy, and some taste_  
_Use all your well-learned politesse,_

_Or I'll lay your soul to waste."_

Suddenly he jumped up onto a bench and looked out over the street. In the distance he saw a hill that was very near to the Yard he once knew. He grinned maliciously.

_" Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, um yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down!"_

He jumped down from his perch and began walking in the direction he had planned. The whores and some cats behind began mixing with his voice.

"_Woo, who  
Oh yeah, get on down  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!_"

His glow dimmed but the feeling remained as the sky became dark and he came close to committing his favorite past time of terrorism.

"T_ell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame."_

His voice faded in the distance and the terrified cats he left behind in his wake bolted in every direction to get away from the area. The whores left slowly, but he didn't care. He wanted to see her. After five years he wanted to know if she was the one who could see past the curtain of crime. If she could, he could love again.


	23. Chapter 23 Reunion

**Enjoy. . .**

He looked into her eyes, those soft, beautiful brown eyes. . .

* * *

The ginger menace was silently creeping around the edges of the Junkyard. He was eyeing the inside and could see the clearing where some cats appeared to be walking around. In the dying sunlight he could make out a few of them but not very well. He could see a scarlet cat, one with a big fluffy mane, a small black and white cat following an older black and gold cat. He didn't remember those last two.

There was a twinkle of glass somewhere behind him and he turned around. He looked out over the piles of junk around him, smaller piles in comparison to what was on the other side of the fence. He warily turned back around to look at the Yard. A light figure landed on him! He gasped as they went down and tumbled a ways before stopping. He didn't get a good look at his attacker but he could feel that it had to be female.

He grappled with her and they went into a roll over each other. She suddenly flung herself away from him and hissed.

Suddenly Macavity stopped, he looked up and in his excited haze he didn't recognize the tux queen at first. His first instinct was to take her back to his lair and rape her but when he caught sight of her soft brown eyes his heart skipped a beat.

He hadn't he queen before him in six long years.

"Callestia!?"

She froze and her eyes grew big, "Macavity!" Suddenly she sprung at him and held onto him tight.

Both had missed each other with a deep longing and now were shocked to be together again. She felt herself smiling so hard that her cheeks ached. He pressed her against him and could feel just how much she had grown in the six years he had been gone. She was definitely a queen.

He took her in his arms and swung around with her happily, taking in her familiar scent. He put her down and fully looked at her, "My you've grown," he whispered. She was seventeen now and she had filled out quite nicely in his opinion.

"Oh Macavity! I missed you so much!" She shouted and then buried her face back into his chest fur. She purred loudly and smiled as he held her.

Later that night Macavity sat with Callestia leaning into him, he held her paw lovingly and rubbed it against her lips. She smiled and purred.

"So what is the tribe up to these days love?" He asked.

She shifted her shoulders as if she didn't want to talk about it, but then relented, "Well. . .Deuteronomy had another son he named Admetus. Jelly had a tom after you left named Alonzo, he's six now. Besides that not much has changed."

His eye lids dropped seductively, "And what of Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks?"

She smiled and blushed, "Rumpleteazer is doing fine, growing fast and as ornery as ever. They moved into their own den since Bombalurina and Demeter moved out."

Macavity looked at his kittenhood crush closer, "You've changed a lot love. Do you. . .have a tom at the Yard?" His voice was smooth and didn't have any bit of hostility at all to it.

She shook her head and then looked straight into his eyes, "Never. It was always you."

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He responded by falling back and pulling her on top of him. Before the two knew it they were mating. They rolled around as one and their time together was full of love and passion. Callestia had waited for Macavity and in the back of his mind he was sad that he hadn't waited for her. Regret didn't matter now though because she was here and being with her was truly more amazing than being with any other queen in the years since he had left. Neither of them cared when he released himself inside the queen.

When they were done Macavity held her in his arms. Her fur was ruffled and she was panting, there was a faint pain between her legs but Macavity had been gentle with her. His chest was going up and down with her paw onto of it as he caught his breath. Callestia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, he pulled her closer and nuzzled his nose into her soft head fur.

That night she left him and they promised to return to the same spot the next night.

For nearly half a year this went on in secret. She would go on late night patrols and make a secret rendezvous with her tomfriend. He would be waiting for her and sometimes they would play a game of hide and seek, and when they found each other they would make love. One night in the middle of another night of love making Callestia and Macavity could hear the dignified voice of Bustopher Jones calling for his sister. She groaned and had to stop herself and her tomfriend.

"I'm sorry Macavity," she said breathlessly as he pulled out of her and let her sit up. The two rested before Callestia moved again, her brother's voice becoming more persistent. She frowned and sighed, "He's always interfering with my life. I know he loves me but he would never approve of this relationship." She looked at Macavity sadly.

He frowned back, "It doesn't have to be that way." Her sad eyes showed a flicker of hope, "Come with me Callestia," he offered. "Back to my warehouse and we'll be happy, you and me and future kits. I'll need an heir for the empire I'm building, you love me, I love you. We won't want for anything because I can get whatever your heart desires." He cupped her chin in his paw and tilted her head up to look closer into her brown eyes. "You and I both want kits, you know that. I'd love them just as much as I love you. "

Callestia thought about it and then heard Munkustrap's voice as he too joined in calling for her. By the sound of it the newest Jellicle Protector was getting close.

She thought quickly, "Give me a day to think about it. I do love you Macavity, I really do. It's just. . ." she glanced over her shoulder and oculd see the silver tabby making his way to where she was. She slowly turned her head back to the ginger tom, "My family. I can't just up and leave them, not like Griddlebone. Her family didn't care about her, mine does." She bit her lip.

Macavity's look was one of deep understanding. "Alright my love. Take all the time you desire." He kissed her on the cheek and then dashed away into the shadows.

Munkustrap came up behind Callestia, too late to see his enemy dissapear. He smiled when he saw the younger tux queen standing in a small clearing, "There you are Callestia. We've been calling you. Haven't you heard?" He put a comforting paw on her shoulder as he led her back to the Yard.

When Demeter came back from being held prisoner by the ginger siblings, Callestia had helped ease her terrified mind. The two became close friends and the tux helped the younger queen be herself again. Still, the events of her captivity had left the gold queen with horrific nightmares. With permission from Bombalurina and their aunts, Munkustrap had been allowed to move in with the scarlet and gold sisters. He was there to care for Demeter when her nightmares came over her.

She shook her head, "No, sorry Munkustrap. I was, uhm, staring at the moon." They both looked up and saw a beautiful white orb above them. "Isn't it amazing?"

He nodded, "Indeed. I couldn't agree more."

She looked at her older friend, "How is Demeter? Any more nightmares?"

Munkustrap blushed and shook his head, Demeter had become his queenfriend a year ago, which was another reason he was allowed to live with her. "No, not lately. I think they're finally starting to go away. She's still paranoid that he's around though." He shook his head again, "That damn bastard. Scared her so badly that she cant stand being alone for more than a few hours. Its terrile what he did to her." He refered to the day Macavity killed his sister and forced Demeter to watch.

Callestia looked at the ground, if only he knew what she had been doing. "And what of Asparagus's ward? Mungojerrie?"

The silver tabby sighed, "Ever since he took off we haven't been able to find him. I've contacted friends by the docks but no one has seen him. We think he's off trying to find his mother."

The tux queen nodded. "I remember he kept talking about that before he disappeared." She looked at her friend and her ears went forward. "Do you think he'll find her?"

They were nearing the Yard now, unaware that yellow eyes watched their backs from where they had come from. "I don't know Callestia. The times we live in these days are strange. What with Macavity running around and wrecking havoc, who knows where anyone could be."


	24. Chapter 24 News

The next day was only slightly overcast. Callestia was humming a tune as she walked into the Junkyard. Today was the day she would tell Old Deuteronomy that she wanted to be mates with Macavity, she felt that he at least had the right as her leader to know. She was also going to tell her brother and take a severe scolding at her being with Macavity from everyone. She didn't know if she was going to leave her home.

Little did she know is that she would be left with no choice. The day went by as it usually did, she helped Jenny teach the mice how to crochet, helped Jelly care for the newer kittens, laughed as watched Munkustrap patrolling the area. She saw Bomba and Tugger fighting again and then ten minutes later snogging behind the great tire. Not long after that Tugger was hitting on Callestia while Bomba was giving Demeter her daily lessons. Munkustrap sighed heavily as he watched Demeter, Callestia felt sorry for him, he was so smitten with the gold teen-queen. She hadn't even performed her coming-of-age dance yet. The funny thing about the two was that Munkustrap had never done his coming-of-age dance either, yet he was their Protector. It was no secret to her that he was waiting for Demeter. Later in the day she was on her way talk to Deuteronomy.

"Jelly?" She asked her second mentor.

The yellow tabby looked up at the Joyous Cat and smiled, " Callestia my dearest! What can I do for you?"

Six year old Alonzo giggled and looked up at Callestia, he held out his paws and she picked him up, kissing him on the nose.

"I was wondering if you knew where Old Deuteronomy was. I needed to talk to him."

"Why yes dear." Jelly said, "I believe he was-"

"MACAVITY!"

Callestia and Jellyorum jumped at the sound of Demeter's shrill voice. The sound of his thunderous laugh could be heard echoing across the yard as a terrible crash was heard. Callestia put the patched kit down on a cushion and was closely followed by Jelly as the two queens rushed out to the source of the commotion. In the clearing they found a small human sized coffee table that was crushed by a big pile of trash. Munkustrap was holding his father while the older cat himself had a paw to his chest and was breathing heavily from fright.

The tux queen rushed up to them where they stood on the Great Tire, she leaned forward and stood up on her toes, she felt her stomach drop and her heart grow cold from fear, "What happened Munkustrap?" She called to him.

He looked down at her and then pulled her up, "It was Macavity. That damned bastard almost crushed my father under that table and junk. Damn near killed him." He looked away sheepishly and tended to his father, "Excuse my language but this is the fifth time in two days that he has gotten close to killing my father. Each time he gets closer!" It was clear how frustrated their Protector was.

Callestia's eyes grew big with concern as she helped settle Old Deuteronomy. The poor ageing tom was shaking terribly and she offered to take him back to his human home while Munkustrap helped clear the area and make sure no one else was hurt. She held her beloved Leader's arm as they walked out of the Junkyard and to his home.

She made cheery conversation and tried to avoid talking about Macavity, but Deuteronomy wasn't to be fooled. He knew something was wrong with her and wanted to know what.

"You are quiet today my dear," he said.

She shook her head, "Just shook up over the latest attack I supposed." Her voice was small and distant.

He nodded, "You are thinking about Macavity but not about the attacks. There is something else Callestia? Something you would like to tell me?" He looked at her with a side glance.

She gulped and then cast her gaze downwards, "I. . .Well. . we've been seeing each other for some time now, while I'm on patrol. He proposed matehood to me." She looked up into the tom's face earnestly, "Old Dueteronomy I love him! I don't regret it, and I can't explain why."

He nodded, "I can see into your heart and I know you truly love him. When he first met you I could see that he loved you as well, but he was a different cat back then. I advise heavily against it but if it is what your heart desires, then who am I to stop true love?" He smiled warmly.

Callestia grinned shyly and then looked down at his paw, "There is something that has come up with his proposal." She took a quick breath in, "Back at the Yard Munkustrap said that that was the fifth attack on you in two days. If I become his mate I will ask one thing from him; a promise that you will be spared. No more attempts on your life in exchange for me."

When she looked back at her Leader's face she saw the shock clearly there, she had never seen him shocked before.

"You what?" he asked.

She nodded, "I will offer my life for yours." She held up a paw before he could go on and object, "The Jellicles need you more than me, you are our Leader. If you died of anything else besides old age the Tribe would fall apart. Everyone would leave, possibly disban, because the pain of losing you would be too great. This way I can be with the tom I love and you will be spared."

"Oh my dear," he said as he enveloped her in a massive hug and held her close, a tear fell from his grey blue eye. "You are the bravest cat I've met in my long life.

Her eyes became cloudy with tears, "You think I'm brave? They won't hate me for leaving?"

He shook his head, "They will not hate you, they will love you even more than they do already. What you are doing is so selfless, I don't think you really understand your own actions," he opened his arms and embraced the distressed queen. "Tantomile and Coricopat will be here in a few moments."

True to his word the two mystics appeared around the corner. Deuteronomy explained to them what was happening and they nodded. They accompanied their leader and the tuxedo queen all the way to his home.

"He mentioned us having lots of kits," she said. "Is there any way you can see them?"

The twins looked at each other. Coricopat spoke, "We have already seen your future."

Tantomile nodded, "You will have kits soon."

Callestia eyes lit up with happiness, "Really? How many?

After concentrating on his old vision for a few moments Coricopat smiled gently, "There will be three, two queens and a tom."

Callestia smiled and looked down at her tummy.

Tantomile's grin shrunk, "But we have something else to tell you."

Coricopat picked up, "After you and Macavity first met,"

"His sister came to us when she thought she was pregnant," Tantomile said.

"We saw two parts of one vision." The tri-colored tom said.

His sister spoke again, "It hurts us to say so, but only one will live."

Callestia's smile vanished.

Coricopat spoke, "But he will go on to be an amazing tom. We will raise him,"

"Because I will give myself to Macavity." Callestia said quietly. The others looked at her, "I will go with him to save the Junkyard. I will tell him that is my one condition for mating with him and going with him." She looked back at the mystics with a bright look of hope in her eyes, "Tell me more about my future son."

Coricopat smiled and did, "You will name him Mistofelees and he will mate with the daughter of Griddlebone."

"Griddlebone is going to have a kit?" The tux shouted excitedly, "Oh can you tell me when? What will her name be?"

Tanto smiled, "Her name will be Victoria and she will be born in two years time after your tomson. But you must never tell Macavity. Griddlebone wants to hide her daughter from him and will give her to the Jellicles. You will never tell her that Mistofelees is your tomsom." She had closed her eyes and now opened them, "There is one more thing we have to tell you," a brilliant smile spread across her face, mirrored by her brother.

Callestia looked at the male half of the pair, "You are carrying your kits now. Only by a few days." He told her.

Her jaw dropped and her paw automatically went to her tummy. "I. . .I am? My Mistofelees is with us now?" She knew that seventeen was young to have kits, even by a house cat's standards.

They spoke as one, "Yes." Their voices harmonizing perfectly, smoothly. "He loves you already and will possess magic abilities like his father. That is all we know," they concluded.

Callestia nodded, "Thank you." She looked to her companions. "Thank you so much for still believing in me. I. . .I was afraid you would abandon me."

Coricopat shook his head. "We know what he is capable of in violence. But with you there was always something different in his heart. Even before he left we knew you would always become his mate. With that in mind it wouldn't be right for us to leave you when you are sacrificing your life for our father's."

The tux smiled and quickly wiped away a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "Tomorrow I will make an announcement to the tribe; I'm leaving."

* * *

That night she went back to the Yard and gathered the cats she called friends and family.

"I need to tell you all something," she said. "I leaving the Tribe and mating with Macavity."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the crowd went into an uproar.

It was Tugger who called out first, he pushed through the crowd and stood in front of her. "But why?!" He nearly shouted, "What on Everlasting cat's green earth would make you want to leave with _Him_?!"

Callestia saw the hurt in the Main coon's deep golden eyes. This wasn't the first time a queen he loved was leaving him, the first it had been. . .she couldn't think about it. The memory for her was too painful as well.

She grabbed her left arm with her paw and looked away sadly, "It's complicated and I really don't expect any of you to understand."

Jellyorum walked over to her and put a paw on her arm, "You love him don't you. . ."

Callestia bit her lip and then nodded, "Yes, I do. I know what he's done but the young Macavity I knew is still there and I love him. And he loves me."

"But you can't just leave with him!" Bombalurina shouted, her white face turning as red as her fur. "He's a monster Callestia. An evil cat the likes of which this world has never seen."

Her friend shook her head, "I have to. This will end all the life threatening attacks on Old Deuteronomy. This is our chance to save him and sway Macavity from trying to kill him. And for me to be with the tom I love."

That stopped them all. The Jellicles had become shallow, yet careful creatures ever since their Glamour Cat left but they really listened to the tux queen's words. When they heard her reasons for leaving they were taken aback and in awe of her self-sacrifice.

Jellyorum and Bomba reached out and both wrapped their arms around her, hugging her close.

Callestia couldn't help but begin to cry as they did, followed by the rest of the Jellicles. When it was finally time for their beloved Joy Cat to leave she turned to Jennyanydots, "I didn't have the heart to tell Bustopher Jones that I was leaving, but I did let him know that I love him dearly. Please tell him why I left."

Jenny nodded while she cried, "We will dear."

The last cat she hugged was Demeter. In recent years they had become close friends and the gold queen was having a hard time saying good-bye. As they embraced each other once more Callestia whispered two things in her ear. The first being a request to never be sung about in the Jellicle Ball, it didn't want to ruin the ball with her sad story about leaving her family and friends.

The second shocked Demeter, "Demeter, my sister, my best friend. I'm pregnant." She stepped away and looked into the green eyes of her friend and put a finger to her lips to ask for silence.

She turned without another word and disappeared into the darkness. Callestia knew how badly Macavity had mentally scarred Demeter but she felt like the younger queen had to know.

It was a sad, depressing, tear filled night when the Joyous Cat left them. The second Jellicle to walk away of her own free will, only this time it was to save them all. They knew she wouldn't stop Macavity from terrorizing them , but at least she had spared their lives.

Not soon after she left the Junkyard she made her way to where Macavity was waiting with a smile on his face. After he had kissed her 'hello' she nodded, "I will go with you my love. But!" She looked at him seriously and he listened, "You will not kill Deuteronomy ever."

He nodded and nuzzled her, "You have my word. Now let's go home."


	25. Chapter 25 Tiny paws

**This chapter of the Jellicle Tribe is beginning to close. . .Enoy...**

The months afterwards were as cloudy as the sky. Demeter kept to herself a lot, hardly seeing anyone. Munkustrap could only watch her and try to comfort her the best he knew how. Bombalurina had begun to run off and hang with a strange crowd of cats. Bustopher Jones was furious and had threatened to take his sister back with force. Old Deuteronomy convinced him otherwise.

The Jellicle were beginning to lose hope, first Grizabella, then Marisella, Macavity, Griddlebone, even Asparagus's foster son had left to go back to his mother. Little Rumpleteazer had been most upset about losing her look-a-like playmate. It was all Munkustrap and his father could do to keep the tribe together.

It wasn't until one the lost Jellicles came back that everyone found hope again. In the middle of the night, weeks after the loss of Callestia, the calico tom kit came back. He went to Old Deuteronomy with a message from the tux queen. The next day he relayed it to the entire tribe. Their hope all came rushing back.

The secret messages came again and again, almost on a weekly basis. Soon it was revealed to the whole tribe that Callestia was expecting. Demeter, Tantomile, Coricopat, Mungojerrie and Old Dueteronomy all came out and told the rest of the Jellices what they knew. Word traveled fast when updates about the kittens came, how she could feel them moving, how she felt morning sickness or when they would kick her.

Somehow, the news brought Demeter and Munkustrap closer, Bomblurina came back home, and Rumpleteazer became more and more attached to Mungojerrie. Jenny and Jelly were always asking for health updates and they always received them. When the time for their birth came close the two sisters grew intoxicatingly anxious. They were all scared for the kittens health, not knowing how the warehouse was in terms of hygiene and how sterile the place was.

Offering advice and instructions on the care of kittens was all they could do to help. The twins told the two elder sisters that the newborn would be brought to the Yard after they were born, but alas, no one knew how it would happen. The Mystics even took Jelly and Jenny into their circle of knowledge and told them that the one kit they would be able to save would be a tom. With that said the two queens began making preparations for a new arrival.

Macavity grinned as he gently caressed his mate's belly. She was sitting back in their nest and he was looking over her lovingly. True to his wildcat heritage he only treated her with the tenderest of care and made sure she never was in need of anything. She was properly fed, had the best maternal attention from some of the older queens, especially one named Chamomile who was a mother herself. She and her tomson lived at the warehouse and their status went up when they helped care for the ever growing kittens and mate of the Hidden Paw.

There was no denying that Macavity truly adored his mate and kittens to be. He had always wanted kits but when his rapes produced young ons they were never good enough for him. He realized that he had been waiting for the perfect queen to bare his young and Callestia was his perfect queen. He purred and then hovered over the tux queen, so young and healthy, he had no doubts that their kittens would be born strong and beautiful.

"I love you my dear," he said in a low sultry voice. "I love you and I will adore our kits. I can't wait to meet them." He looked at her belly and leaned in close. "You hear that little ones? Daddy can't wait to meet you. You're going to be the happiest kittens in all of London. Hell, in all the world. There is nothing mummy and da wouldn't do for you."

She giggled. "I'm sure they hear you love. But watch your language." She playfully scolded him for his use of hell. Her gaze softened. "I can't wait to meet them too."

She was more than thankful that he couldn't read minds because she didn't know if she would be able to hide the fact that in truth, he would never meet this litter. Two would die and one would be whisked away to the Jellicles. She realized that she didn't know what would happen if they were to have another litter, they couldn't take all of her kits to the Yard, and she couldn't run away from him with the little ones. She was afraid to know what he would do, she was also beginning to wonder if maybe it was the right thing to do to give her unborn Mistofelees away to her family. She wanted to hold him, to watch him grow up, to care for him. If he was gone she would have nothing.

Macavity leaned up to kiss her lips. His yellow eyes glowed softly and she smiled back at him. "They truly will be the most beautiful, magically talented and strongest kittens London has ever seen. We will be the strongest family in history."

"Macavity?" She asked. "Where do you come from?"

It was sudden question and one that he never expected to be asked, but he understood. Her heritage was known, she was the youngest of the Jones family. Macavity and Marisella though, had been rescued from the streets.

He made a pondering face as he thought about her question. Luckily it wasn't a particularly painful subject for him to discuss. "Hmmm. Well if I recall correctly, my parents came from wild cat country. Way off in the country side. They were always going on about some tribe war that made us leave and until I was on my own that was all my da ever spoke about. How we came from a fierce, strong clan. I don't know where they call home though, I was born in the city, mum was pregnant when they left."

She smiled, "I never knew that. But it sounds. . .magical almost. Were your parents magical?"

He nodded, "Mum had healing abilities, I remember her healing my paw once," he laughed. "And Da. . . .Well Da was a telepath. He could read minds and move things with his own mind."

Callestia could hear perfectly well that he was avoiding the subject of his sister, the queen he killed so long ago. She didn't want to press it either, Marisella was a terrifying cat, even more to Callestia than her mate was. Macavity had power but Marisella had been mad, her brother was in control.

She caressed her belly. "I wonder if one of them will have magic."

Her mate purred softly. "I know they will. Magic runs strong in my blood line and at least one, if not all, will have magical qualities in some way." He kissed her forehead. "It's late now, and you need to rest. I know they've been giving you trouble, they're active little things."

She grinned and nodded. Suddenly she gasped and her paw tightened on her swollen abdomen. "Macavity!" She whispered.

He looked at her in concern and then put his paw to her fur. His concern melted though when he felt the tiny paws of his kits pressing against her. There came another hard kick and she gasped again, Macavity took on a mock expression of anger.

"Now you listen here kittens." He said sternly. "You stop giving your mum such a difficult time. She's going to be taking care of you and when you're born you can kick and scream all you want. But until then you be good to her."

His mate laughed and the kits seemed to hear him, they suddenly went still and she sighed. "You're right love. They keep me up too. Seems we have nocturnal kits on our paws."

He groaned and flopped down in the nest beside her, pretending to be in agony. "No! That's all we need, nocturnal kittens." He grinned and wrapped an arm under her belly, the other folded under his mane of shaggy head fur.

He waved to the lights and they went down, leaving the room in a faint, gentle glow. He put his arm back under her belly and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
